Sex Slave
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: The world has just lost a big portion of the population and most of it was women. Laws were created stating that all women need to be wed by the age of 18. Rosalie and Bella has escaped the deadline but now have been kidnapped into a sex slave industry.
1. Chapter 1

They are coming for me and there's no place to hide. Was all I could think as I heard my brothers yelling and furniture being thrown about the living room. I have no weapons and nowhere to run, what am I gonna do. SHIT! _Think girl think, hide in the closet and arm yourself with as many stilettos as you can grab hold of. The least you can do is maybe maim one or two of them in the process._

I pulled myself out of my inner ramblings to realize that the noises downstairs had stopped. Were my brothers hurt? Were they dead? Jesus what's going to happen to me now? I didn't have to wait long for an answer I heard footsteps on the stairs and an eerie male voice saying, 'come out little Barbie, we won't hurt you'.

Yeah right, I thought to myself. They just took down James and Peter, like I'm not gonna get hurt the moment they find me.

I heard the floorboards creak outside my door and the loud squeak of my door and I fought to keep my breath from hitching.

"Come on precious, if you're good I'll make sure that you're unharmed when we put you on the market." The creepy voice said.

Oh dear lord, they're going to rape me before they sell me into slave labor. Where was Jasper? Why did this have to happen when he left? They had to have planned this, they had to have been watching the house. If he were here they would never have gotten this far. He would have taken them all down.

Suddenly the door to my closet and hiding spot slid open and a man with dreadlocks stood before me. He smirked just a bit and then slowly held his hand out to me in beckoning. I stared at it then back at him. Was he serious? Did he really think I would go willingly? Two words. HELL! NO!

"She's even more beautiful than Marcus described. Laurent, how are we going to do this without bruising her? She's not going to budge and I really don't want either of those heels embedded in my skull." Said the Egyptian man walking through my door.

"Don't worry Amun, I got this taken care of." Laurent said as he pulled out a gun and fired it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for pain or death. Although there was a slight sting in my arm there was no pain and no eternal darkness. I opened my eyes to look at my arm and found what looked to be a small needle with a pink feathery puff sticking off the end of it. As my world around me started to get fuzzy the last thing I heard was the voice of dreadlocks saying 'mark Rosalie Whitlock off the list, tomorrow we grab Isabella McCarty'.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was sitting in Emmett's study waiting for him to bring her in. I was staring at the family portrait over his fireplace. The family looked happy but who wouldn't with the money and connections they had and the fact that the picture was taken before the world went to hell in a hand basket. Five years, five long years I have survived. My parents Carlisle and Irina had died only a few short months after the outbreak began. I missed them so much but thankfully I wasn't alone. Emmett came to my home from time to time and I spoke to him and his brother's on the phone constantly. We only lived about 100 miles apart but it felt like a thousand. I survived the outbreak with my older brother Peter, my twin Rosalie and my younger brother James. Emmett was in the same boat, his father Charlie had died about two years before the outbreak, hit head-on by a drunk driver. His mother Esme was one of the first to succumb to the disease. He and his two younger brothers, Edward and Riley, were forced to come home to care for her and his baby sister Bella. Poor thing had been in the car wreck with Charlie and miraculously survived without a scratch. But miracles don't really happen now do they, nope we can't all live in a fantasy world where everything we wish for comes true.

See Bella was one of the first to show that she was special, part of a mutation in our evolutionary DNA so to speak. She is a shield, a very powerful mental shield and I suspect from what Emmett has told me a physical one as well. The poor little darlin' is very shy, has always been since the first time I met her when she was a mere 7 years old. Their whole family seems to be quite talented. Riley the middle son can manipulate the elements, I pissed him off one time and BAM the dirt beneath me was gone and the ground swallowed me up to my neck. Then he made it rain just on me and followed it with a flash blizzard. Quite the feat considering they live outside Houston, Texas. The youngest brother Edward can read minds and is one hell of an opponent in a Texas Hold'em game. Emmett is built like a professional linebacker without an ounce of fat on his body so it was a given when his talent surfaced as unbelievable strength but it still pisses him off that he can't beat me.

My family of course is just as blessed in the talent department. I am an empath and not only can I sense emotions but can manipulate them and use them as a weapon on others. Ever try to attack a person while filled with an intense desire to laugh your head off? That is my favorite way to subdue a person. Or better yet when a person is depressed or wants to mope and you fill them with lust. Ha, classic. Used that once on Rosalie, first she slapped me upside the head which hurt that girl packs a wallop. Second she turned her own power on me. My sister's beauty is not only skin deep but it has the power to allure any man and plenty of women. She used it to convince me to confess every rule I had broken to my parents, EVER. After 20 minutes of telling them about dying Rose's hair purple and breaking a few valuable vases, shooting my brothers with the BB gun and countless others she finally let me off the hook and told mom about her talent as well as mine and Peter's and James'. James is a tracker, I swear that boy is better than 20 bloodhounds right after a torrential downpour. Peter my older brother, well he just knows shit. And when I say that I mean that every once in a while he'll get this far off look and then he starts rattling on about answering the phone before it rings and tells us what we have to do to resolve a situation that hasn't even happened yet. It's freaky with a capital F.

So here I am post outbreak 5 years later sitting in Emmett's study thinking about what has happened to bring me to this point in my life. I'm 24 years old and a male survivor of the plague as we have grown to call it. It took 44% of the population and surprisingly 76% of those that died were women. It caused quite the stir and those left in power immediately created laws declaring that any available women had to be married off as soon as they reached their 18th birthday. Somehow I had enough pull with my family money and connection to extend Rosalie's sentence to her 20th birthday but it gave me enough time to fake her death and she has been safely hidden at our estate ever since. This is the reason why I'm here at Emmett's. He was able to grant the same convenience for his sister Bella by explaining that her emotional status was too delicate and she needed more time. He had explained how she had been thrown from the wreckage of her father's car and had to watch him scream and die, trapped inside then when the plague hit she was the only one home to care for their mother. Emmett only made it home 2 days before Esme died. Bella spent nearly a month on her own at the age of 15 caring for her mother who died from some sort of lab created killer disease. Poor thing doesn't say much verbally but I can tell you that when her shield is down her emotions are potent. I haven't seen her since she was 13 and the portrait was taken only a few months before Esme got sick so I'm kind of curious to see what 5 years has done to her. Emmett decided that Bella was going to live with me and that she and I would get married. He couldn't bear the fact of some stranger coming for her and he knew they would be coming soon.

I was brought out of my ramblings by the sounds of two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. One definitely heavier than the other, as I looked towards the door Emmett slowly entered by himself. "She's a bit mad at me right now. I told her what was happening and she projected her physical shield at me. Good thing mom is no longer around because she would have been angry at me for the hole I left in the kitchen wall." Emmett said while massaging his neck where it met the shoulder.

"So I was right she has a physical shield as well. I can also see that her mental shield has grown because I can't feel her emotions at all. If it wasn't for the fact that I heard her walk down the hall with you I would not know that she's standing outside the door." I replied.

"Yeah like I said, angry with me. She thinks she CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF." Emmett said yelling the last part at the door.

"Play nice Em, or she'll throw you through another wall." I said.

Suddenly I was hit with a burst of amusement and I couldn't contain the smile and laughter that escaped me. "What the fuck are you laughing at asshole?" Emmett growled.

"Bella let her shield slip for a second and she found my comment VERY funny." I replied.

"Is that so? Get in here Bean, just because you're almost 20 and full grown doesn't mean I can't still take you over my knee and spank you." Emmett bellowed toward the door.

I looked at the door again as it slowly opened and what I saw would have brought me to my knees had I not already been seated at the desk. Bella stepped through the doorway and I have to say that the past seven years have done wonders for her. She was only about 5'4 and a tiny frame but the girl had the right amount of curves in all the right places. Her dark brown hair fell in loose curls to the small of her back, her skin was an impeccably smooth creamy color. She had perfectly curved hips and just the right size breasts and an ass that screamed to be squeezed. And her eyes, I remember them being chocolate brown but I forgot how they could look as if they were staring into the depths of your soul. Dear lord she is breathtaking! Speaking of which I think I may have stopped breathing.

"Damn Jazz, can you shut your mouth and try to compose yourself? You are projecting and I really don't need to have these feelings about my own sister. I need to see Rose like now because of the shit you are throwing out there." Emmett said quickly bringing me out of my reverie.

Bella let out a little giggle and then quickly turned her head so that I couldn't see her face.

"Sorry Em, but it just shocks me that your momma could have such ugly oafs for sons and then produce such an angelic creature as Bella. She probably rubs that in on a daily basis right?" I said in an attempt to cover up my embarrassment.

He was about to speak when my phone went off and I held up a hand to excuse myself. "Sorry it's Peter, give me a second."

I answered my phone to the sounds of both Peter and James yelling at one another and screaming what are we gonna do over and over again. _Great now what is their problem?_

"Peter what the hell are you two screaming about?"

"Jasper, they came last night for Rose. They took her man. We tried to fight them but one of the guys shot us with a dart gun. They took her, she's gone." Peter panted.

"What? When? How? Who?" I rambled.

"I recognized the one, it was Laurent?" Peter whimpered.

"Shit. That means Diego has her and she's going to be sold into the sex slave trade. Em and I are on our way. Get everything ready we leave as soon as we get there in the morning." I shouted and hung up the phone.

"Jasper please tell me that my fiancée hasn't been kidnapped and sold into the sex slave industry." Emmett practically whispered.

"Okay I won't tell you that but we still need to go now. Can Riley and Edward protect Bella while we are gone?" I asked.

"Of course, they are very skilled. They train by trying to take me down every day."

"Bella, keep your mental shield up as long as you possibly can while we are gone and practice with the physical one. At the first sign of trouble hide and keep that shield up darlin'." I said as I lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Bella, I love you for forever and ever. Be strong and listen to your brothers. Stay safe Bean." Emmett whispered as he hugged her tight.

"You too, Emmy bear." She replied. "Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I hope my soon-to-be sister is alright. And please bring my big brother home in one piece." Bella said to me.

"Of course."

As we walked out the door I was hit with the full force of her emotions and if I wasn't already focused on getting Rose back I would have dropped on the spot. She was scared for Em and confident of my abilities, proud of us both, love for her brother, and confused about an underlying emotions that she couldn't explain but I knew what it was. I had felt the same thing the moment she started laughing at my embarrassment for ogling her. It was love, for ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

One hour, it took exactly one hour for my world to go to SHIT. And when I mean shit I mean shit city, shitapolooza, shitsicles and shit storm. The moment I could no longer she Jasper's car at the end of the dirt road I heard my brother Edward call out at someone and then there was a heavy thud. At first I thought that Riley was messing with him again but apparently I was wrong. When Edward did not make another sound Riley called out to him and that's when the earthquake started. The sky was suddenly covered in storm clouds and the winds were howling. As quickly as it started it ended. No more rain, lightning, thunder, wind or earthquakes. Something was definitely wrong. My mental shield was tight around me but I needed to get the physical one up. I focused on seeing the shimmery bubble around me but nothing happened. Why me? Why now? Why can't I control the damn thing already.

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the first floor, it can't be Riley. He never made noise. I know it's not Edward because he and I devised a plan to communicate with one another. Since his power manifested he hasn't been able to read my mind even if my shield is down. So we both created our own version of Morse Code to be able to talk to one another. Edward would never go silent without giving me a warning. His warning was, 'it's go time Bells'. I never heard him say it and trust me he can be as loud as Emmett so I know the footsteps aren't his.

I tried my best to creep around the second floor to find my hiding spot but the floor boards were still creaking loudly. As the footsteps got louder and faster I realized that I had to make a run for mom and dad's room because Emmett had switched their walk-in closet into a panic room. I had successfully made it past the staircase when I got a glimpse of the man making the noisy footsteps. He had an extremely dark complexion and long dreadlocks. As I focused back on my target I forgot about the stupid hall table with the vase of fresh flowers and slammed right into it. I fell to the ground and was silently cursing myself and my clumsiness. My pursuer was gaining and as I entered mom's room I thought I was safe but as I stepped through the door to the panic room I felt a sting in my left shoulder and the room quickly became a blur. I was about to reach for the button to close the door when something grabbed my ankle and pulled me from the room.

As my world quickly darkened I heard a voice say, 'Laurent I thought you said this one would be easy'.

"Well obviously her brother's have taught her a thing or two."

_ Oh they wanted shy and reserved Bella, well that ain't gonna happen!_

0-0-0-0-0

We're on our way back to my house when Emmett's phone rings. I find it funny that the song is The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. I bet it's Riley. Emmett thinks it's fun to find a song that reflects the person calling him. For Edward he recently changed it to Kelly Clarkson's Mr. Know-it-all, the reminds me I wonder if she was forced to get married or if having money helped her escape the law. Oh well I digress… He even has a ringtone for Bella even though she never leaves the house and is always with one of her brothers or their wives Alice and Bree. I actually like the song he picked for Bella it fits, it's the Tinkerbell theme song. Adorably cute and matches her shy persona.

Instantly I am pulled from my musings by Emmett growling out 'WHAT?'. I may drive a heavy duty Dodge Ram but with his voice in the car I feel like it's a compact little European POS. I glance in his direction only to see his brow furrow and his breath start heaving. He then starts rambling off questions to Riley.

"How did this happen? You both are supposed to be talented. Why couldn't you fight them? How long? Who was it?..."

Now I'm starting to really worry. I looked at Em again and his eyes tell me something very bad has happened. "Emmett, what is it?"

"Riley, hold on a second I gotta put the phone on speaker so Jazz can hear. Okay, go ahead and repeat everything you just said." Emmett said to the phone.

"Bella's been taken! They came shortly after you left. I think they were watching the place. They shot Edward with a tranquilizer from a high powered rifle with scope because I didn't hear the report of the rifle until almost a minute later. I saw him lying on the floor just inside the patio door and I started a thunderstorm, high winds and an earthquake but I was shot as well. The girls just got home and Bree thinks she may have discovered her power. As she walked through the house looking for Bella she started getting flashes of her last moments in the house. Some guy was stalking her up to the second floor. She was only inches from being safe in the panic room but he drug her out and shot her with a tranq too. Also she got a flash of the men and she described one as an Egyptian and the other as a black man with dreadlocks. Sound familiar?" Riley said.

"SHIT. Laurent and Amun. Now this is really bad. We really need to get to my house and start travelling south to Diego's. He's got to be behind this. Riley, have the girls pack a bunch of clothes and the four of you get your asses to my place PRONTO! Have Edward call in Alistair and I'll get Peter to call Garrett and Charles. We are gonna need mass protection to get Rose and Bella back." I ordered.

"Okay, on it. Will let you know when we're on the road and what we find out." Riley said before hanging up the phone.

"Shit Em, this is bad. This is REALLY BAD." I said shaking my head and choking back the bile that is slowly creeping up my throat.

"Jazz, I can't lose them. Either one, Rose is my sunshine and my reason for living and Bella, OH GOD. She's got to be so scared right now. My poor little Bean." Emmett practically cried.

"We will get them back Em, I swear to you I will give my life to make sure they come home safe."

"You love her, don't you Jazz?"

"Of course I love her, she's my twin. I'd do anything for her." I replied.

"Jazz I've known you for forever, I know you love Rose but you know that's not who I'm talking about." Em whispered.

"Yeah Em, I know but I wasn't sure how you'd take it and I can't really explain it either. It's just instantaneous and it feels so right." I replied not sure how he would take my confessing undying love for his baby sister.

"I knew I picked right. I knew you were the right one for my sister."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I had it between you and Garrett but you know how possessive he can be."

"How could you even think to send her to Garrett? He would treat her like property rather than a person with a heart and mind. And do you really think that I can't be possessive?" I retorted.

"I know you're possessive and dominant but the empath side of you will zone in on her feelings and know when you have pushed her too far. You have the perfect characteristics to both love her and protect her. No big brother could ask for me." Emmett said with a sad smile.

0-0-0-0-0

I woke up in the backseat of an SUV with a rag tied around my mouth and my hands bound in front of me and then tied to the belt loop of my jeans. I looked out the window but the tint was so dark and it was nightfall so I couldn't tell where we were. I turned to my right to find a beautiful blond haired woman next to me. When she turned slightly my way I knew at once that it was Rosalie. I tried to call her name but the gag wouldn't allow it. Instead I got out a whimper and she looked at me directly, instantly her eyes told me she knew who I was. I leaned my forehead against hers and whimpered again. She did the same.

"Oh look Laurent, they're awake and they seem to know each other." The Egyptian said.

"Of course they do Amun. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty made a pact to marry off their sisters to the other shortly after the law was enacted. That's why we had to grab them now. Jasper faked Rosalie's death and Bella was given an extension on her deadline. She is four months from her 20th birthday." Laurent stated.

"So we're taking them to Diego to be sold into sex slavery then?" Amun asked.

"No Marcus gave us specific instructions on these two, they are both extremely talented and the brothers want them. We take them to the Volturi." Laurent replied.

"Sweet, that means a big payoff if they are completely unharmed and untouched. Pity though I'd love to taste them both." Amun said while licking his lips and ogling their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I didn't like the idea of being handed off to Jasper and forced to marry him but at least he would be better than some of the men that have appeared on our doorstep every since the law was enacted. I would have preferred to have found my soulmate, my other half, the man of my dreams whatever you want to call him on my own but there is definitely something about Jasper that I like, A LOT. Oh who am I kidding, the moment he started joking with Emmy bear to cover up his embarrassment for ogling I fell in love. But then again, he's gorgeous and rich and powerful considering he's a survivor, who wouldn't fall in love with him. His very presence oozes authority but his eyes held sooo much emotion. They are the perfect color of a Caribbean sea, I could drown in their depths. Ugh, I'm pathetic I know but a girl can dream. That fact remains though this marriage was just Emmett's way of seeing I was cared for, Jasper could never love me. I'm just plain Bella, I'm not perky like Alice, sassy like his two sisters-in-law or feisty like Bree. I'm just plain old shy Bella who constantly needs a protector.

I'm pulled from my inner ramblings by a change in directions. We just got off the highway and are now pulling over into a gas station. Laurent starts to explain that were are going to have 10 minutes to pee and then back into the SUV and back on the highway. "Can we get something to eat? It's been a while and I'm sure you've been told to deliver us in pristine condition. I mean who would want a skinny bruised malnourished sex slave." I said. Whoa, where did that attitude come from? I must be channeling my inner Emmett.

"After we gas up and you pee we'll hit the drive thru across the street but don't try a thing because I won't hesitate to shoot you with another dart and high tail it out of this backwater hole in the wall." Laurent growled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet, you're right that I'm to deliver you unharmed physically but they didn't say anything about your mental status." Laurent replied.

Oh shit.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So it's been two days and we are making our way to New York by what I gave from Laurent and Amun's conversations when they think that Rose and I are asleep. From there we are taking a flight to England where we are supposed to be trained to be submissive little slaves for the Volturi brothers. After we are 'trained' then they are dragging us to Italy to be added to the Volturi collection. According to Amun they only take women with exceptional beauty and powers. Why would they want me? I'm just plain old Bella.

I hope Em is not too late and can save us both. Rose is petrified but she has masked it well and I still can't figure out how to work my physical shield. It seems to only work when I'm pissed off at my brothers. OF COURSE! Why didn't I think of that earlier, anger brings it out. I can do this, I'm pissed off at so many things right now from Emmett forcing me into a marriage all the way back to the drunk driver that killed my dad. You can do this Bella, just remember these feelings and you can save both you and Rose.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been two days and we still have no idea where the girls are. We made it to the encampment where Diego usually is but it looks like it's been abandoned for a good year now. Emmett is beside himself with worry and I fear if we don't hit a break soon we'll never find the girls.

"Em, call Riley and see if they have any news." I asked, breaking the silence in the truck.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Emmett dials the number and instantly Riley picks up. "Have you found them yet?" I hear Riley shout through the phone.

"No, we went to Diego's but the place was deserted. Have you heard anything?" Emmett asked.

"No and I'm really worried about Edward, he can't turn off the link to everyone's mind and hearing us all start to give up is slowly killing him. I'd give anything to be able to narrow down the search to at least a specific state, I mean –"

"Of course, that's it Riley you're a genius!" Edward shouts from the background.

"Eddie, what are you talking about? You sound even more psychotic then before." Riley sighs.

As Emmett settles the phone on the console between us and hits the speaker we can both hear Edward mumbling about getting the computer up and running. "Emmett, I completely forgot about the chip." Edward bellowed.

"What chip?" I asked.

"Oh my god, of course I forgot. Back when we thought Bella had been kidnapped, she was 10 or 11 and was actually hiding in the woods out back. After that mom secretly had a tracking chip embedded in her under arm. Mom told her it was special medicine to keep her from getting sick or breaking bones and all that." Emmett said starting to perk up.

"Edward, tell me it still works!" I asked.

"The site is coming up and the tracker is searching, right now its covering the eastern half of the US. It's narrowing down to the Ohio Valley. Tennessee border almost into Kentucky. Where the hell are they headed?" Riley asked.

"Oh Fuck, the Volturi. That's who is behind this. They are being taken to the Volturi brothers. They are headed to New York. Okay Ed, keep monitoring it and let us know if they change course. We are finding the nearest airport and flying to New York." I said and then Emmett turned the phone off.

"Well this is the biggest cluster fuck I have ever witnessed. What the hell are we going to do Jasper? I'm strong but I can't beat Felix. We have to find them before they get on any flights to Europe." Emmett growled.

"I know, I know. We can do this and don't worry about Felix it won't come to that but if it does you got me and I'll just hit him with a large dose of contagious laughter and it should distract them long enough for us to get the girls and get home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

So we travelled a bit more and poor Rose seems completely out of it. She feels useless because they know her ability is that of persuasion so they are keeping her partially sedated while we travel. I keep listening to their conversations and I believe Em and Jasper found a way to track us or know where we're going because Laurent keeps changing directions and highways. After an intense afternoon of him cussing and growling under his breath while looking at his text messages he decides to stop at an electronics store. He was in there for nearly an hour before coming out with a fair sized box. I got a glimpse of what it said and I realized that our fate may be sealed. The device is some type of scrambler to jam electronic transmissions. SHIT. My chip! The boys think I'm not aware of it but everyone underestimates the quiet little girl in the family. I'm very observant and I know mom had that thing inserted in me after the time they thought I was abducted. Well at least I know my brothers were smart enough to turn on the software and try to track me. It looks like I'm on my own now and will have to rescue both Rose and myself.

Laurent went on some sort of rant about knowing that one of us was bugged but since he couldn't cut us or damage us in any way he had to resort to jamming the frequency rather than disabling the chip. After another few hours of uncomfortable silence we pulled into a sleazy hotel and got a chance to shower. Unfortunately I had to put the same clothes back on but at least Rose and I can eat and try to relax.

"We are picking up three more people in the morning. You better behave and if you do I'll take Blondie off of the sedation. But don't get your hopes up, one of the people we are picking up is what we refer to as an antidote. He can render your powers null and void so it should make the rest of this trip fairly quiet." Laurent said with an evil grin.

After his little speech he picked through the food on our table making me no longer hungry and then walked out of the room leaving his phone behind. He must be flustered, that thing is normally attached to his hand at all times. "Rose, watch the door! I'm calling my brother." I whisper ordered at her.

"Tell him I love him and to hurry." She said as she scurried to the door.

I quickly dialed the number and after three rings he finally picked up. "Who is this? What do you want?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your baby sister?" I cooed.

"Bean? Is that really you? Where are you? Is Rose with you? Have they hurt you? Did they – touch you?" Emmett rambled off while I heard growling coming from the background.

"Listen big brother I don't have much time. Laurent left his phone behind and I'm not so sure when he will be back. Yes it's me, we are in a little town on the northern border of West Virginia. Yes she's with me and she says to tell you she loves you. Besides the cruel attitude they haven't hurt me or touched me but Rose isn't fairing as well. They keep her sedated most of the time because of her power. I am making a break for it sometime tomorrow because he's meeting with three more and one has a power to render other powers useless. He said if we were good then he wouldn't sedate Rose so I should be able to escape with Rose. Be ready for me to call you again tomorrow evening. By the way they are taking us to the Volturi brothers after stopping in London to train us. I think you know what that means. For now we are safe because we are more valuable unharmed and untouched but once we cross the pond we're in trouble. Oh another thing I will try to work on my shield to cover the scrambler he bought today. Laurent knows that once of us is bugged. Didn't think I knew about the chip did you brother bear?"

"You are one smart little girl Baby Bean. We are on our way there. Try to make sure he doesn't know that you are shielding or he could hurt you big time. Tell Rose I love her too as does Jasper. Stay strong Bean, we'll get you home." Emmett replied.

"I love you, both. Be safe. Gotta go."

I erased the listing in Laurent's phone that I used it and settle back onto the bed and told Rose to try and get some rest herself.

"Do you really think we can make it home Bella?"

"Of course I do I'm a McCarty. We always get what we want."

"My brother is one lucky son of a bitch to be marrying you Belly Bean." Rose said using the nickname Em made up for me."

"As is my brother to have you." I replied before hugging her to my side as we lay down to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere in the middle of the night I heard the door open and in walk two sets of footsteps. Instantly I'm on alert but I didn't want to scare Rose or let the persons know that I was aware.

"There she is, didn't I tell you how perfect she is. Aro is going to have a blast with her. Too bad we can't sample the goods though. He wants to break her in personally." Said the voice I knew to be Laurent.

"What about the other? Can we sample the blond?"

"We could but it would severely bring down the payment we are to get for her."

"What if we kept her virginity intact and just played with her for a bit?"

"I guess we could probably keep the price up a bit as long as she isn't marked."

Oh hell no, they are not touching Rose. Now I'm severely pissed off. Come on shield, I know you can work for me now. I concentrate as best as possible and I feel the air around me change but in the dark I'm not sure if it is intact until I hear the other one complain about hitting some sort of wall. YES! That would be me assholes.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted effectively startling them and waking Rose. "Rose, get up I need you to wake up now."

"B Bella, what's going on?" Rose stuttered.

I grabbed her hand and drug her to my side of the bed and shoved her behind me. "We're getting out of here right now Rose." I said as I felt the shield pulse and I thought about sending Laurent and the stranger flying out of my way.

The moment I did they went soaring and Laurent went through the window and the stranger hit the wall. Laurent was knocked out cold and the stranger was trying to regain his senses. I drug Rose out the door and started to run for the stairs when I almost ran into Amun holding the wrists of two girls. One was partially sedated and the other seemed to be in her own little world.

"Where do you think you are going? It's a long way back to Texas on foot. You can't trust any men that you meet because they will just keep you for themselves. Why don't you just go back into the room and no one will get hurt. You'll like your new life in Italy I promise." Amun said.

Now I'm really pissed off I ran at Amun with Rose in tow and concentrated my shield on only him. It hit him with such force that he flew backwards 20 feet and hit the concrete stairwell and was knocked out cold.

"Rose help the girl that's drugged and I got the other one. We don't have much time." I yelled.

By this time people were coming out of their rooms and asking us what was happening. I thought of the only thing that made sense and yelled 'FIRE'. People scattered and blocked the stranger's path from us and I just kept yelling to Rose to keep running. We made it two blocks down and I saw a gas station and I drug all three of them to the phone on the wall outside. I lucked out and found change in the coin return and called my brother again.

"Em, I don't have time to talk. We're on the run and as soon as I get some distance between us and the men I'll call again. I just needed you to know that I had to up my departure time. Laurent brought in a stranger in the middle of the night and was about to break the no touching rule with Rose. Love you."

I turned around to watch a man get out of his SUV and he had actually left it running. He had just finished pumping gas and walked into the convenient store for some sort of snack. Perfect, there's our transportation.

"Rose, see that SUV? It's ours, take the girls and get in the backseat. I'm driving."

We ran to the vehicle and thankfully the girls got in without a problem and I jumped into the driver's seat and peeled out of the station. I vaguely heard the owner come running out the door screaming obscenities at me but I could give a shit we were free and on the road. Now I just have to find another phone to call Em and tell him where we are at. I took a peak into the backseat and Rose was crying. The strawberry blond was still staring out at nothing and the curly haired blond was starting to focus on her surroundings and quickly held Rose and shushed her while stroking her hair.

"My name's Bella and you're holding Rosalie. Who are you?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm Kate and that's my sister Tanya. We owe you our lives. He did vile things to my sister as punishment for me trying to use my power on him. I'm afraid she will never snap out of her current state."

"How long has she been that way?"

"A week."

"What's your power?"

"I can create an electric current across my entire body, packs quite a punch on just half volume." Kate said with a smirk.

"Fascinating, I'm a mental and physical shield but I'm still developing the physical one I've noticed it works best if I'm really pissed off."

"Is that what sent that guy flying down the stairwell?"

"Yup."

"Cool. So where are we headed?" Kate asked.

"Texas."

"Never been there, spent most my life in Alaska. Is it true what they say about Texas?"

"What's that?"

"That everything is bigger in Texas!" Kate replied.

"Oh you have no idea." I smirked back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"So what's our plan, Bella? You don't mind me calling you that do you?" Kate whispered from the back seat.

"Not at all, it is my name. What else is there to call me?" I asked.

"Well I've heard Rose call you Bean in her sleep, it's cute but since I don't know you yet I thought it best to be a bit more formal." Kate replied.

"Bean is the nickname my brother gave me, Rose's fiancée."

"You mean she was stolen from him to be sold into the sex slave trade?"

"Yup, as was I."

"That's just insane." Kate said shocked.

"What about you? Won't your family miss you? When we stop next we can find a phone and call them if you like." I spoke unassuredly.

"We have no family, not anymore."

"I'm so sorry, that was rude of me to just presume. I shouldn't have said anything. I – I" I stuttered before Kate cut me off.

"Don't worry, you had no idea. Our parents sold us to that monster, Daniel." Kate spat his name like a curse.

"They sold you? That is so wrong. I would give anything for my parents to be alive and yours just sold you to some strange man? Again, I am so so sorry."

"It's okay, if you don't mind I would prefer to stay with you and Rose since we don't have anyone else." Kate asked.

"I'm sure my brother will insist once he meets you both." I replied.

"Alex, I have Alex. Don't forget Alex, Kate." Tanya spoke making me jump and the SUV jerk a bit.

"Of course you do T and when we get to Bella's home he will come to get you right away. Now I need you to lean against Rose for a bit and nap okay? I'm going to sit in front with Bella and help her navigate. I'll be right in front of you okay sweetheart?" Kate whispered to her sister.

"Sure." Tanya said with a yawn.

After climbing in front with me and chatting about this and that Kate noticed that Tanya was finally asleep and she turned to me and said, 'Alex was our neighbor, she had a crush on him for as long as I can remember'. "Oh." I replied, not missing the double meaning behind the was part of her sentence.

"So you never said, what is our plan?" Kate asked.

"Drive until we run out of gas and then find a way to call my brother again. Maybe if Rose is up to it she can use her gift of persuasion to get us some free food and a mobile phone." I said.

"I can help on the food part, being all SPARKY and what not I could short circuit a vending machine or something."

"It's a plan then and if Rose isn't up to it then you can 'SPARK' a pay phone for us." I replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Where are they? Why haven't they called? These and a million other questions were running through my mind and I couldn't help but think the worst. I was pulled from my worry once again by the familiar ringtone of my brother Peter.

"What's up Peter?" I asked.

"Stop worrying they are both fine. They have tag a-longs with them and are building a strong sisterly bond, all four of them."

"Four of them, what are you talking about? Is your knower on the fritz again?" I asked.

"No, now keep going south on the highway you are on and in about five minutes you will come across a gun metal grey SUV with West Virginia plates. Baby Bean is driving and Rose and two other blonds are with her. It looks like we are about to have two new sisters. Bella sure knows how to pick them. Both have a power but the one is a little 'lost' at the moment. That's all I know right now."

"Thanks Peter, remind me to buy you something big flashy and expensive when we get back." I replied.

"Oh I'll remind you alright, how about a new Hummer?"

"If we get them back safely, you name it I'll buy it."

"Deal brother oh and it's now 4 and a half minutes. Bye."

"What did Peter have to say?" Emmett asked.

"In about four minutes we will pull up next to Bella and Rose and their two new friends."

0-0-0-0-0

We had being driving for some time now and I was about to pull over to allow Kate to drive for a bit when an SUV started honking at us. I started to panic and was afraid that Laurent had caught up to us. Kate was breathing in short pants and Rose was holding Tanya fiercely at her side. I snuck a peek at the SUV and realized that the two men in the vehicle were familiar. I looked back over at Kate and she was crying now, I shushed her and patted her leg and looked back at the car. There were the most wonderful shit eating grins I had ever seen. Jasper and Emmett. "It's alright everyone it's Jasper and my brother Emmett." I squealed.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"My big brother and Rosalie's twin, our fiancées. We're safe." I replied.

"You mean you're safe, they'll end up giving us back to those men." Kate cried.

"Over my dead body. I've got my shields figured out now. I'll protect you with my dying breath." I pledged to her.

I looked back at the two of them and singled that I was getting off at the next exit which thankfully was an empty rest stop. As I threw the car in park I told the girls to stay inside the car with the doors locked. Rose wanted to get out but Tanya had a death grip on her and was sobbing violently. When I jumped out of the truck and closed the door I heard Kate slap the lock down behind me. _Boy it's going to take a lot of convincing to get them to believe the guys were good and could help us._

Jasper was the first to reach me since he was on the passenger side and he swooped me up into his arms and kissed me several times on the cheek before I could even say hi. Emmett practically ripped me from his grasp and quickly squeezed the life out of me. As I begged for breath I could feel Jasper checking me for injury, he pushed up my sleeves and patted down my legs and even lifted the back of my shirt around Emmett's arms. When he was satisfied he turned to the car and found Rose staring at him from the back seat with a shrieking Tanya clinging to her.

"Rosalie open the door this instant!" Jasper bellowed and Rose only smiled in response.

"Rose please, I need to know you are alright. Open the door it's me Jasper, your twin brother." Jasper pleaded.

Rose calmly smiled and tilted her head. "I love you Jasper but you need to back away from the car." She replied.

"Rose honey it's me and Jazz, open the door." Emmett had finally let me go and was now pleading with Rose as well.

"My monkey man, I know it's you but you both need to back away from the car. They're both scared and I don't know what Kate will do if you push her too far." Rose pleaded.

Both Emmett and Jasper were now banging on the window and door and I was afraid with Emmett's strength that he would break it or rip the door off. "Rose you gotta do it, it's the only way. Tanya's too upset, it has to be you." I shouted at her.

She gave me a slight nod and focused on both the men still pounding on the car. Her eyes glazed over and her voice became cold. "Step away from the vehicle, kneel down on the ground with your hands behind your back. Keep your head lowered and do not make any sudden movements." Rose said as she broke Tanya's hold on her and pushed her back.

Jasper and Emmett quickly complied with her request and lowered their gaze to the ground once they were kneeling. Rose unlocked the door and stepped out, she smiled at me for accomplishing a persuasion on two people at once and then dove at both of them at the same time. She was kissing them both and rambling on about how scared she was and how much she loved them both and how brave she thought I was. Both of them stayed stock still until I reminded Rose that she needed to remove her influence over them. When she did Emmett swept her up into a twirling hug and passionate kiss and then Jasper proceeded to inspect her in the same fashion that he did to me. All the while Kate and Tanya still wouldn't move from the car and were now eyeing us all cautiously.

"If I may have everyone's attention for a moment, please?" I asked. Once all eyes were on me I reminded everyone that time is of the essence and we needed to leave the SUV I stole and all get into Emmett's truck and get a move on to Texas. Kate started to panic so I reminded Rose that she needed to convince Kate that our men would not harm them.

"I promise you darlin' that we will take good care of you and keep you safe. We won't let Laurent anywhere near you or your sister, you're family now." Jasper said using as much of his Texas drawl as possible. Kate of course still wasn't about to budge.

"That's it, I'm not dealing with this anymore. Emmett, Jasper I'm sorry but you're just going to have to deal with it. Rose do it so that Kate will trust them." I commanded.

Rose nodded before telling them both that they will drive us back to Texas and keep us safe from Laurent, Amun and Daniel. With their eyes glazed over they both nodded and started to walk back to the truck. They both held out their hands and waved us towards the truck and Kate finally complied and drug Tanya to Emmett's truck. Kate of course was still weary and decided that it would be safer for her and Tanya to hide in the cargo area rather than sit in a seat where other cars could see them. I suggested that we fold the third row seats down to give them more room to lay. "We can stop at a Walmart on the way and grab some pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable. Also we need to hit a drive thru because I'm starving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We grabbed some burgers at a fast food joint off of the next exit of the highway and were now on our way to the Walmart down the street. After finding our supplies I told Emmett that I had to go to the bathroom while he was in line paying and even though he didn't like the idea he let me go. When I came back out of the bathroom I look at the register that Emmett was at and he was gone. I started to panic when I heard his familiar voice from behind me saying that he got bored waiting for me and decided to lean against the wall. I must have ran right past in my rush to get back.

The next few seconds flew past me in a blur. We walked out to the truck and Jasper was trying to use his power on Laurent and Daniel while Rose was trying to do the same. Emmett threw the bags at me and ran at the men full force. Kate, Tanya and Rose were huddling inside the truck. Emmett was able to knock the men over but because of Daniel's power he no longer had enough strength to do any damage. I saw Laurent pull out a dart gun and aim it at Jasper. I threw my shield out not bothering to aim and they all were knocked over from the blow. Jasper slammed his head into the truck and fell unconscious to the ground. Daniel was concentrating on me now trying to use his power and realizing that it had no effect. Lauren was about to stand back up and shoot me with the dart gun when suddenly my world went dark. Something hard hit me from behind and the last thing I saw was Daniel standing over me as Laurent shot the gun towards Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Slowly the sounds of whispered voices and cars rushing past brought me back to reality. Bella! They followed us and came for the girls again. I jumped up in my seat and screamed at Emmett to stop the car. "What the fuck happened Emmett?"

"They took Bella, you got knocked out but at least it saved you from being hit with the dart." Emmett said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Where's Bella? Tell me you didn't leave her."

"I had to, you were knocked out I couldn't use my strength and Kate threatened to shock Rose if I didn't get us out of there." Emmett whined.

"Jasper, you'll get her back I know you will." Rose cried from the back seat.

"Stop the car Emmett. I'm going back for her now."

"No."

"What?"

"I need you to help me get them back home safely then I'll go with you to get her." Emmett pleaded.

"Em, I can't believe you would just leave her like that. How could you she's your baby sister?"

"Don't you dare lecture me. My best friend was unconscious, my power wasn't working thanks to that Daniel guy, my fiancée and two innocent women were crying in the back seat. I had to abandon my sister to save the four of you. Had I chose her you would all have been dead or kidnapped. Don't believe me? How about taking Peter's word on it. See." Emmett said handing me his phone with a text from Peter. It read_, Don't beat yourself up, we'll get Bean back unharmed._

I was about to argue when my phone went off and I answered it. "Promise me she's alright Peter!" I growled.

"Right now she is now shut up and listen to me. Charles is on his way to meet you. You should cross paths in about an hour on the highway you're on right now. He's gonna give you his car and will ride back with Emmett and the girls. He'll call your cell in about 5 minutes. Love you brother, hurry up and bring Baby Bean home. Bye." Peter instructed.

Shortly after that call my phone went off again. "Charles, long time no see. How close are you?"

"I just passed mile marker 221. There's an exit about a mile up the highway and I'm pulling off to top off the tank for you. Meet me at the gas station right off the exit." Charles replied.

"We should be there in about 20 minutes. Thanks for your help." I replied before ending the call.

"Get off at exit 221, there's a gas station right off the northern exit. Charles is waiting for us there. He'll ride back home with you to protect the girls. I'll be taking his car to get Bella." I said.

"I'll give you anything you could ever want Jasper, just bring my sister home where she's safe."

"Of course I will Emmett, she's my fiancée for Pete's sake do you have such little faith in my ability?"

"It still baffles me that you love her unconditionally after only seeing her the one brief moment." Emmett said.

"It feels like I've known her for centuries though."

"She feels the same way Jasper, she told me herself." Rose whispered from the back seat.

"Thank you Rose I needed that."

"Jasper?"

"Yes Kate." I replied.

"Pittsburgh, that's where Daniel was taking us. If he's as pissed off at her as he was at me then they will forego Italy and will take her to a place in Pittsburgh that trains women to be sex slaves. You have to hurry Jasper. Daniel said that they teach them as much as possible without taking their virginity in a little under a month's time. After that they could either put her on an auction block or ship her to Italy. I heard Laurent and Daniel talk about how much the Volturi brothers want her. All three of them plan on having her and they have a lot of money to buy her." Kate explained.

"Well then I guess I'll have to pay more then won't I?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three weeks. I've been in this hell hole for three weeks time and I don't know how much more I can take. Daniel and Laurent were pissed off that my shield kicked their collective asses and when we first got to this place they told me I had to behave or I would be punished. Surprisingly they haven't touched me but I can't say as much for the other girls that I hear crying and screaming each night. _When I first got here I used my shield on them and started to make a run for it but I wasn't expecting the sweet looking Hispanic woman named Carmen to actually be part of their insanity. As I ran from the room I was held in and down the hall I turned a corner and slammed into her. Instantly I started sobbing and trying to get out of the building but fell prey to her mothering behavior. She held me and cooed and rocked me from side to side and told me everything was going to be alright. Then I was spun around and backhanded by a seething Daniel. He was so angry that his eyes looked like they were pitch black. The next thing I knew I was pinned to the dingy wall and my shirt was ripped open and he was groping my breasts. I felt a hand slide into my pants but it was halted by loud arguing about damaging the goods._

_ "You know we won't get shit for her if you fuck her, keep it in your pants." Carmen of all people growled at him._

_ "Gentlemen what is the meaning of this?" Said a tall dark and domineering figure from the end of the hall._

_ "Dad, she tried to escape again so I had to hit her." Daniel whispered._

_ "And her shirt is ripped open because?"_

_ "I got carried away, please forgive me."_

_ "Go find your sick thrills someplace else." Eleazar spat._

_ "Now sweet child let's get you a new shirt and settled into your new room shall we." He cooed at me._

_ "Fuck you, you sick pervert. When my brother and fiancée find you their gonna kick your ass." I yelled._

_ "Now now there's no need for such language. Laurent I think we need to teach her a lesson but since we can't mark her bring Tia to Bella's new room while I get her settled. Carmen, go find her a new shirt."_

_ "Yes my love, right away."_

_ Eleazar walked me back to the room I had just run from and shortly after Laurent came in with a petite dark skinned girl who looked no older than 17._

_ "Bella you will do as we say for the next few weeks and you will learn to respect us and what Carmen teaches you because if you don't we will take it all out on Tia here. So as part of your punishment tonight I believe 5 lashes should do the trick. After that Laurent will show you what is in store for you once you are sold to the highest bidder at the end of your training." Eleazar said with a sick smile on his face._

_ I watched with tears running down my face as this sweet girl was stripped of her shirt and whipped for my escape attempt. She was such a brave girl and didn't make a sound only flinched in the slightest at the sting of the whip. But that was not the worst of it, no not even close. After the lashes Laurent proceeded to strip her the rest of the way and as he shove her face first into the wall closest to me I tried to look away but Eleazar grabbed my chin and whispered in my ear that if I didn't watch he would do this anyway and then she would get 5 more lashes and be fucked again like the good little slave she is. Dear Lord kill me now._

_ I watched as Laurent slammed into her again and again grunting with each thrust. The girl didn't make a sound and only let one tear drop fall and my heart broke that she had to endure this in my stead. When it was over Eleazar told me that part of my punishment was to care for her and clean her up. Sweet baby Jesus I want to go home, I want my brothers and I want my Jasper!_

I was ripped from my memory of my first night here to the sound of the lock on my cell opening. Sweet little Tia walked into my room hold a bag and smiled ever so gently at me. "Today is the day Bella." Tia spoke as she emptied the contents of the bag. It was filled with clothes and shoes, lacy underwear and make up.

She had become such a good friend in my short time here that I vowed to myself that if I got out of here I was taking her with me. I couldn't believe that this poor girl had suffered so much at the hands of those monsters and still she was content and happy in her life. She actually told me one time that it could be worse, she grew up in a house with four older brothers all of which survived the plague and then turned on her for their personal pleasure. She had endured three miscarriages before they decided to sell her on the market and found themselves a new plaything.

"Today is the day for what Tia dear." I asked.

"Today you are being sold at auction. I overheard them say that the Volturi brothers are no longer interested in you alone. They wanted you as the cherry on top of their personal little harem and now have given up on you. Eleazar has set up an auction for you and I have to get you ready." Tia said with a sad smile.

"Are those clothes for me to make me look pretty?" I asked.

"As if we needed to make you look pretty, you're already beautiful." Tia replied.

The bag had skin tight pre-word jeans, a white satin bustier with blood red laces up the back, matching blood red peep toe stilettos, a brush and makeup. Tia quickly got to work and when she was done she stepped back and admired me as if I were a work of art. "You look fantastic. Now remember, keep your head down unless asked to look up, keep your mouth shut and address anyone that speaks to you as sir. I've seen the men at the auction, they are quite handsome you might get a winner out of this." She said as placed the brush and makeup back in the bag.

As she knocked on the door she kept her head down but turned it slightly and whispered 'I will miss you Bella, good luck'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Daniel came into my cell and quickly cornered me against the far wall and I thought he was actually going to rape me this time. I wanted so badly to use my shield but I was afraid that I wouldn't get out of the building on my own and then of course there was Tia. I couldn't leave her behind, she needed me. As I squeezed my eyes shut tight and waited for Daniel to do whatever it was he so wanted to do I thought back to that first night with Tia. _After I cleaned her up with my torn shirt I held her close to my chest and whispered soothing words to her as I rocked her to sleep. My door opened suddenly with a bang and as we both bolted from the cot I realized it was only Carmen coming to bring me a new shirt. "Make sure you explain the rules to her Tia. Obviously she's a slow learner." Carmen sneered as she tossed the shirt._

_ We spent the rest of the night huddled together on the cot cocooned in my shield. I'm not sure how I did it but I kept it intact all night as I slept with that sweet girl in my arms._

Daniel brought me back to the present with his filthy thoughts about what he wanted to do to me and how he would keep me chained naked in his bedroom until I gave him a son. After that I'm not sure what he wanted but from the glint in his eyes I knew that it would be degrading and vile. He then switched gears and told me how the auction was going to play out. There were five girls being auctioned ahead of me, none of which were virgins but according to Daniel they still had some redeeming value. In his eyes our beauty, virginity and submissiveness were our only worthy factors. Most of the girls were submissive but to him they were only of average beauty. He desperately wanted me and said that if he had the money or had found me outside alone he would have taken every bit of my innocence and then discarded me when I no longer amused him. For once I was actually thankful that some stranger out there had paid some sort of retainer for Laurent and Amun to capture me unsoiled. I also thanked the warped god that thought to make Eleazar so domineering over Daniel otherwise I don't think these last few weeks would have played out so gentle on me.

There was a low throat clearing behind Daniel and Laurent stepped forward to tell him it was time. They led me down a couple of maze like hallways until they lined me up with four other girls about my age. I could hear male voice on the other side of the door at the end of the hall and by the sound of it the first girl must have been on the auction block. I was surprised that the other girls standing with me were dressed so plainly. Their clothes were slightly dirty and their hair was messy. Why was I the only one cleaned and prepped? I tried to get my mind off the whole situation and started thinking of my brothers and Rose and I hoped that Jasper and his family was taking good care of Kate and Tanya at least I could be thankful that I saved three women in my downfall into this hell that is now my life. Nothing helped me get the sickening feeling out of the pit of my stomach not even the thought of the life I could have had with Jasper. I don't know why I felt so drawn to him but something about him made me feel safe and secure. I guess I will just have to focus on hoping the man I'm sold to will treat me kindly but somehow I don't think that will happen. As long as my treatment is better than the disgusting baby incubating fuckfest that Daniel had dreamed of I could possible live on. Or maybe I could just play the submissive little slave until I was alone with him then bust my way out of that prison and find my way home to Texas, my family and my Jasper.

The gavel sounded against a block and the next girl was pulled in. Somehow in my inner rambling all but one other girl had been taken into the room and I was feeling woozy again. The gavel rang out fast this time and I was now standing alone outside the door with two guards breathing down my bare shoulders. I prayed for an eternity outside that door but unfortunately fate once again had other plans I heard the familiar sound of the gavel but what I heard next made my vision blur and my heart race. I choked back the bile that was sure to make its way out of my mouth and prayed again for a quick and sudden death.

"Gentlemen, now I have a real treat for you. This girl is 20 years old, long brown hair with loose curls. She stands at about 5'4 with plenty of mouthwatering curves. She has a mental and physical shield but they can be controlled by threatening harm to another girl in her place. She will then easily give in to your demands. She is beautiful just like her name and to top it all off she is 100% untouched. A virgin ripe for your taking, at the right price of course. Gentlemen, I present to you lot #6 Isabella!" Eleazar announced.

The door opened and the guards shoved me through it. Carmen grabbed hold of my arm and walked me to the auction block and told me to stand still with my hands clasped behind my back and my head bowed. No doubt this position was for the benefit of the men who wanted to see just how ample my curves were. Pigs! Complete and disgusting piles of shit, each and every one of them. And Carmen, ugh don't even get me started on her. She can turn from motherly to madame in an instant, I can't see her face but I can feel the evil smirk playing on her lips. I know she's also eye fucking me, gross as if the ogles from the men in front of me isn't bad enough.

I try to tune out the men and what they are saying but when I hear wolf whistles and 'whoa momma' being shouted it's kind of hard to ignore. "Wow, she's pure sex walking!" Says one pile of shit.

"I do believe that those legs are about a mile long. Are we allowed to touch before the bidding?" Pile of shit number two chuckles.

"Now if that ain't a ass I wanna grab and hair I wanna fist then I don't know what is." Pile of shit number three slurs. Dear God don't let me get sold to the drunk.

"Let's start the bidding out at $500,000." Eleazar says to calm the men down.

Instantly one man pipes up with 'I got your 500 right here'.

"6."

"7."

"850."

"One Million dollars." Says a man with a southern drawl. But I could tell he was trying to hide and doing a fair job at it. The rest of these men were northerners and couldn't even place that he was hiding a Texas drawl.

"One and a quarter."

"1.5."

"1.75."

"Two million dollars." Again Mr. Texas drawl blurts out.

I toned out the voices once again and didn't want to know exactly how far the bids had gone I tried again to imagine my home and my brothers but the only thing I could see was the look on Jasper's face when Em and I caught him ogling me in Emmett's study. I was so deep in thought that I barely heard the gavel bang or Eleazar tell my new owner that they would settle the fees and then he could sample my goods in a private room down the hall.

The guard shoved me into a new room but instead of the sad little cell I had occupied recently this room was beautifully decorated. The color scheme was black and red and I felt like I was in a scene from Alice in Wonderland at the queen's castle. Of course it didn't take long for me to figure out what this room was for after seeing the massive king size bed with satin sheets. This is where I would violently lose my virginity! Oh kill me now. Maybe if I play nice he would be gentle with me. I heard the door creak open and quickly bowed my head but it wasn't my new owner it was Tia.

"I saw him Bella, he has kind eyes. I believe he will be sweet to you."

"Tia, oh I'm going to miss you. I wish I could take you with me."

"Now don't you cry, it might upset him. I just wanted to tell you that I love you like a sister and will miss you forever and ever. I have to go, he'll be here soon. I'll be right outside the door I have to clean the rooms after you are gone."

With that she walked out and again I was alone in my misery. I decided to make the best of this situation and decided to pull out all the stops. I got on my knees with my back to the door and clasped my hands behind my back and bowed my head like I did on the block. Again the door creaked open and I heard that familiar drawl say that he wanted privacy and would call if he needed anything. Daniel's voice sounded angry that he couldn't come in and watch or participate. I guess some other buyers have shared with him in the past. Again, bile creeping its way up my throat.

"Stand up Bella." Mr. Texas drawl whispered. I did as told.

"Turn around please." And I did.

"Bella you have no idea how happy I am to see you unharmed and untouched."

"Please baby let me see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of yours." Slowly I lifted my gaze from his boots travelling up his perfectly toned body and looked into his eyes. I managed to contain the gasp that was threatening to come out but the excitement in my eyes betrayed me. Jasper.

"See something you like darlin'?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Yes sir, of course sir." I responded biting back the smile playing at my lips.

"Bella, it's me Jasper. Don't call me sir baby."

"It would be inappropriate to call you anything else sir." I responded quietly.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me in a nearly crushing hug and asked what they did to me.

"Nothing sir, I was a good girl."

"Bella baby, I'll fix this I promise."

"Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Of course darlin'."

"Is this room private? Are we being watched?"

"No the room is completely private, why?" Jasper asked.

I threw myself at him and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster and apparently it worked because Jasper had to grab hold of the footboard of the bed to steady us. "Jasper I promise you that I will give you all of me humanly possible if you promise me one thing. I can't leave here without Tia." I promised between kisses on his jaw and neck.

"Baby if you promise to kiss me like that everyday til the end of time I would buy you a thousand Tias." Jasper replied and pulled me back in for another passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

"Jasper is it you? Are you real? Am I dreaming? Please don't let this be a dream." I babbled on and on.

"Yes darlin' it's me, I'm real and we're getting you the fuck out of here right now." Jasper said as he pulled me towards the door.

"Wait. I meant what I said earlier I won't leave her without Tia. Is she still outside the door?" I said as I tugged him away from the door.

"If you are referring to the dark skinned girl with the sad eyes then yes she is still out there." Jasper replied.

"Are the other buyers still here with the girls they bought?" I asked.

"As far as I could tell you and I are it, besides the people that run this joint." Jasper replied.

"Damn I was hoping I could save some more girls while getting out of here."

"Well you sure are confident in your abilities darlin'." Jasper chuckled while ghosting his fingertips down my arms.

"I had to, Daniel can't block my power and I really didn't want to spend my time doped up or being beaten. Unfortunately Tia has taken the brunt of my punishments that's why I want to take her with me." I whispered.

"Okay sweetheart, like I said I'd buy a 1000 Tias to make you happy."

"Oh so now it's just to make me happy, whatever happened to 'if you promise to kiss me like that everyday til the end of time' speech." I retorted.

"Well I didn't want to over step my boundaries, I'm just glad you're alright now I think I have an idea that just might work. Care to hear my plan?"

"Sure."

"First I'll get the guard to bring Eleazar in here and I'll tell him I'm interested in buying Tia for you as a gift. Once they agree to the price, then I'll use my ability to pump them full of fear that it will bring them to their knees and we grab Tia and make a run for it." Jasper stated.

"Only one flaw in that brilliant plan there Jas, Daniel."

"Oh yeah the antidote, forgot about that. How we gonna get around him?" Jasper thought out loud.

"Leave that to me. I'll shield him and use my shield to knock him out once you have Eleazar and the rest under control." I replied.

"Are you sure you can keep the shield up?" Jasper asked as his hands slowly wrapped around my waist and lightly stroked the exposed skin above the hem of my jeans.

"My first night here I tried to escape and as punishment Eleazar had Laurent whip and then rape Tia in front of me, then they left her with me and only my ripped shirt to clean her up with. I spent the entire night even sleeping with her in my arms wrapped in a cocoon of my physical shield. I know I can do it." I replied confident in my abilities.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I please kiss you again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied.

Slowly the kiss started off sweetly and very soon it became heated. His hands were everywhere. Somehow I had unbuttoned his shirt and my fingertips were tracing patterns on his abs. They tightened under my ministrations and I almost missed when he released my mouth and left a trail of kissed down my jaw and neck before he started licking and nibbling my shoulder.

"God I have wanted to do this since the moment you walked into Emmett's study." Jasper stated between kisses.

My head fell back and I let out a small moan. I wanted this to last forever but now was not the time or the place. Damn my mind for being the domineering part of my body at this moment.

"Um Jasper?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"As much as I want this to continue I meant what I said earlier, everything that is me belongs to you but I want to get out of here first." I said and instantly he stiffened.

"Of course, you're right. I'm being a selfish idiot. Forgive me?" He asked.

"Does your full apology include more of those kisses?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"Then yes, yes I do." I chuckled.

"Okay, for this to work I'm going to have to be domineering and a bit mean. I promise I won't hit you but I'm going to have to treat you like property. Is that okay?" Jasper asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"Then let's get this party started. Get on your knees, head down and hold onto my leg. Oh and look sad."

"O-kaaaay."

"Guard." Jasper shouted.

The door opened and he peeked his head in the door.

"Yes."

"Call for Eleazar and tell him to bring Tia with him. It is Tia isn't it my pet?"

"Yes sir, Tia is her name." I replied now understanding why he wanted me on my knees holding his leg.

In a matter of moments Eleazar and Daniel entered the room with two guards and Tia trailing behind them all. "You called for me? Is she not what you wanted?" Eleazar asked.

"My pet is just perfect but a little sad. But she thinks that she can be happy at my home if I were to bring Tia along. Apparently my pet would like a pet of her own. Besides I'll need a play thing when Isabella is unable to service me." Jasper stated.

"Be that as it may, Tia is not for sale. We own her. Besides she is used and nowhere near the pure little thing we took in four years ago."

"That means little to me, my pet wants her and I will buy her. Besides you seem to forget that I just spent five million dollars on Isabella here. I think you can grant me a favor and sell me your house pet. Obviously I can afford it, I know my payment has already been received because I got the alert on my cell phone." Jasper stated coldly.

_FIVE MILLION DOLLARS. HOLY SHIT! I know Jasper's family was loaded but DAMN!_

"Name your price." Eleazar said with one eyebrow cocked.

"$50,000."

"Dad you can't possibly sell her. We need her here." Daniel cried.

"No we don't, you need a toy that doesn't complain when you fuck it into oblivion and leave it out of commission for two days straight. Now shut up and let the adults speak." Eleazar said before turning his attention to Jasper.

"150".

"How 'bout we split the difference. $100,000." Jasper countered.

"Deal." Eleazar said while shaking Jasper's hand.

"Give me one second." Jasper said while punching in something on his phone.

"Okay, I revised the transaction and just added another $100,000. That makes the grand total $5.8 million dollars. It was nice doing business with ya. By the way, are there any other girls in your facilities I have some friends that would be interested." Jasper slyly asked.

_$5.8 MILLION DOLLARS, WHOA!_

"No. This lot was everything we had but in a few weeks time I'm sure we will have more girls if you want to give us a call." Eleazar said while handing a card to Jasper.

Jasper patted my head and told me to stand. When I did he asked if I was ready to go now, knowing full well that he wanted my shield on Daniel.

"Yes sir, since the moment Tia was bought." I replied.

"Tia my sweet, be a good girl and stand with my Isabella." Jasper asked.

As soon as Tia was in my arms I gave a slight nod to Jasper and he immediately turn his attention to Eleazar and the men. Instantly the four men dropped to the floor and were cowering in fear. I used my shield and picked up Daniel throwing him against the door then picked him up again and threw him against another wall. This time he slumped to the floor out cold and I only wished that I could have done more damage. As we walked out of the room Jasper said 'not to worry darlin' we aren't done yet'.

We went from room to room knocking out the guards and Carmen as we went. Tia confirmed that no other girls were in the building so when we got outside Jasper set the dumpsters outside on fire and through a lighter into the trash can by the main door. The trash can went up fast and lit the papers on the table next to it. The rest of the building went up like a dry Christmas tree in a house fire. By this time Tia was sobbing uncontrollably and I placed her in the backseat of Jasper's SUV before climbing into the front. As he started to pull away I kissed his cheek lightly and thanked him for coming for me.

"Like I would have given up on you Bella, you are officially my world. I meant what I said earlier I'll give you anything to keep you happy. Now try to relax and get comfy, we have a long trip back to Texas." Jasper said.

As I drifted off to sleep I heard Jasper speak into the phone. "Garrett, did you get the transaction reversed?" There was a pause as he chuckled and then he said 'man you are a genius'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Ten days. It took me ten days to track down the exact place where Bella was being held. Ten days of worry and heartache. Ten days of stress and missed opportunities and worst of all ten days of Emmett's nonstop phone calls demanding that I find his baby sister. Once I found the building I started to worry that she would no longer be there or that they had done terrible things to her. Right at the peak of my inner chastising my phone beeped with a text from Peter. Great, what the does 'all knowing Yoda' have to say this time.

_Baby Bean is there and unharmed but you will have to wait for a bit before you can get her out. In three days they will call you back to set up the auction date. - P_

SHIT! I'm gonna have to buy her. Why can't I just storm in there and use my gift? I could use a heaping dose of lethargy and knock them all out. Or paralyze them with fear and just stroll through there like a god amongst mortals.

_You can't because that one called the antidote is in there. Your gift is useless. Wait for the auction! - P_

Dammit I hate when he does that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three days later I get a call from a deep voiced man calling himself Eleazar.

"Mr. Williams I have been told that you are interested in our product. Would you care to set up an interview to discuss your preferences?" Eleazar cooed through the phone.

"Do you have time right now? I am not a patient man and my preferences are quite specific." I replied.

"There is a diner a block from our location, meet me there in twenty minutes and we can discuss your preferences." Eleazar replied.

"Sounds perfect, I'll be there."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have a seat wherever you want and someone will be by to take your order." The waitress said before turning to fill someone's coffee.

"Mr. Williams, over here." Said a tall dark skinned man from the corner booth.

"Eleazar I presume. How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I know all the people that come in here, regulars you know. You are not one of them. So I chanced a guess. So let's get straight to business shall we. Don't worry about the waitress she knows my rules and won't stop by. I have a pot of coffee here, you want a cup?" Eleazar

"Thank you. That would be nice." I said as I poured myself a cup.

"So I have blonds, brunettes, and redhead. Normally I have girls from any ethnicity but this time around I only have Caucasian girls. So tell me what you're looking for."

"Brunette, definitely. On the shorter side but not too short I don't want to strain myself bending over to kiss her. I prefer her hair to be long and wavy or curly. Slim build but with a bit of a figure and quiet. Also chocolate brown eyes that scream innocence." I stated calmly.

"That is specific but you are in luck I have one in particular that fits the bill. She'll cost you a pretty penny though. She's a virgin and has a gift." Eleazar replied.

"She sounds intriguing and when is the auction?"

"Eight days from today."

"Is there a name to go with this pricy virgin? You know I prefer my fantasies to be just as detailed as my preferences." I replied.

"Isabella."

"I trust she is exactly what her name describes then."

"Absolutely. If you have no other questions then I will say good day to you and see you again in eight days."

"Thank you for your time, I will dream of the moment I see Isabella with my own eyes." I replied as I got up from the booth and casually walked out of the diner.

As I turned the corner and walked towards my hotel my phone beeped and I knew it was Peter.

_THE SLIMY BASTARD HASN'T TOUCHED HER AND IS KEEPING THE ANTIDOTE AWAY FROM HER AS WELL. BTW, BEAN WILL BE RESCUING ANOTHER STRAY B4 YOU GET BACK. – P_

God I hate when he does that. And another beep from my phone tells me…

_BUT I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER! POUT POUT, SOB, SOB! -P_

Arrrgh!

After the interaction with Eleazar I feel like I need to drink my headache away right away a scolding shower to rid the slime that crept across the table and seeped into my pores. Stay strong Bella, I'll get you out of this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

So eight days later and I'm sitting in a small viewing room complete with an actual auction block, podium and gavel. Kill me now I want so badly to hurt all of these men. What's worse is I know they will be eye fucking my Bella the moment she comes out and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'll have to pay a big fee to buy her and hope that we get out of here unscathed. I was brought out of my misery by the sound of the door creaking open and a guard bringing in the first 'lot' as they call these poor girls. That's another thing that I feel bad about I can't do anything to save these girls from a fate worse than death. I feel all the emotions these men are pumping out and it's difficult to keep myself in check. I poured as much calm as I possibly could to the whole room but the girl is too frightened and some of these men have no morals whatsoever. I can hear some of them talking about what they plan on doing the moment they get the girls alone. Disgusting. The first girl was sold for $50,000 and the man grabbed her by the hair and literally drug her out of the room. I could hear her screams and cries as the next girl is brought in.

Lot #5 sold for $45,000. Apparently none of them were virgins and Eleazar went into detail about what they could and couldn't do such as pain tolerance and deep throating. Ugh, I'm choking back the bile when I nearly puked from the next words spoken by Eleazar.

"Gentlemen, now I have a real treat for you. This girl is 20 years old, long brown hair with loose curls. She stands at about 5'4 with plenty of mouthwatering curves. She has a mental and physical shield but they can be controlled by threatening harm to another girl in her place. She will then easily give in to your demands. She is beautiful just like her name and to top it all off she is 100% untouched. A virgin ripe for your taking, at the right price of course. Gentlemen, I present to you lot #6 Isabella!" Eleazar announced.

She walked in looking like sin walking and I inadvertently started to project my lust. The wolf whistles and murmured voices brought me back to reality and I tried to focus on only bidding for my Bella. The bidding started off fast and just got faster. After I yelled out two million I noticed that Bella seemed to zone out and I only hoped that something wasn't physically wrong with her.

When I called out five million I was sure that the drunk guy would give up but he added 100 grand to my bid as a counter. I couldn't take it anymore and then decided to up the ante big time.

"5.7 million dollars!" I shouted while pumping the drunk guy with as much worthlessness and shame as I could muster. It must have worked because he gave in and bowed out of the bidding. I heard the gavel slam and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

0-0-0-0-0-0

After executing the plan with Bella and dragging the sobbing Tia and the delicious looking Bella from the building I ushered them into my truck and watched the building burn in my rearview as I sped down the road. As Bella fell asleep I got on my phone to ask Garrett if he had reversed the transaction of money and he actually told me that not only had he reversed it but when Peter announced that he knew we set the building on fire with the residents still inside he decided to clean out their account and split it between the Whitlock, McCarty and Williams estates. I chuckled at the action quietly kicking myself for not thinking of it myself. After my call I drove for a bit but it was already late and I was drained from the entire scene that we had just escaped. I found an expensive looking hotel and as I pulled into the parking lot I lightly nudged Bella to wake her up.

"Darlin', wake up for me please. Let me see those chocolate brown eyes." I whispered.

"Jasper?" She questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes baby, it's me."

"I thought I was dreaming the whole thing. Are we really on our way home? You're real? Did we get Tia?" She rambled as she threw herself at me again.

"Yes baby girl, we're on our way home but I'm tired and we need to rest for a bit. Can you wake Tia so we can check in? I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know that you are safe in my arms back home in Texas." I replied.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you're paranoid and possessive at the same time?" Bella purred.

"And to think that you were just shy little Bella who always did what her brothers asked." I joked.

"You forget I am first and foremost a McCarty which makes me strongwilled and at times sassy." She replied.

"I'll try and keep that in mind while I finish my apology to you." I cooed.

Bella made a move to wake Tia but I pulled her back and grabbed hold of her left hand. "As much as I would rather make this a romantic and special event for you it is necessary that we look like a married couple. I'm gonna need you to put these on to make it look real." I said as I placed two rings on her finger.

"I don't care about romance, I just want you for the rest of forever." Bella replied without evening looking at the rings.

She got on her knees and leaned into the back seat and quickly woke Tia. Tia was a bit nervous at first but Bella explained to her who I really was and that we needed it to look like were a married couple escorting her cousin back to Texas to meet her future husband.

We got through the lobby without a hitch and were escorted to the penthouse suite. I wanted to make sure that we had a room with several bedrooms so that both girls weren't nervous being in a strange place with a male. When we got into the suite Tia asked if she were allowed to take a shower and Bella told her she could do whatever she wanted after a moment in the bathroom she came back out asking if she were allowed to use the hot water. God what had those assholes done to her? Too bad they all died in the fire because if I had one of them here right now I would beat them repeatedly until I felt that Tia was recovered from her physical and mental torment. After she had showered I could tell she was tired and Bella walked her back to one of the bedrooms and laid down on the bed with her. Bella silently looked at me and then Tia as if to ask 'please help her sleep' so I did just that and sent a wave of lethargy at her. Bella then got up from the bed and started to walk past me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well first, I'm raiding the mini bar. Then I'm going to take a shower and go to the bathroom. You weren't lying when you said you wouldn't let me out of your sight were you?" She asked.

"Hell no and before you ask I won't look but I will be standing in the doorway when you take your shower." I replied.

After she showered I asked if she wanted to call Emmett but she decided to wait til morning to call him. She started to walk back to the room that Tia was in and I followed her like a lost puppy. She watched me curiously as I pulled a plush arm chair into the wide door frame and proceeded to make my camping spot for the night.

"Jasper that can't possibly be comfortable now can it? We'll be alright for the night beside the room across the hall can see right in here. I'll even leave a light on so you can see us." Bella stated.

"Sorry darlin' but I don't think I'll get much sleep and just want to be close in case I'm needed. You go ahead and get comfy. I'll keep watch." I said.

She shrugged her shoulders too tired to argue and proceeded to lay next to Tia. Sometime later I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly felt a weight on my lap and the scent of strawberries and chocolate wafted through the air. When I was fully awake I realized that Bella had crawled onto my lap and proceeded to kiss my neck and jaw and whispered thank yous repeatedly to me.

"No need to thank me, I would go to the ends of the earth for you darlin'." I whispered.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you, NOW!"

"Baby are you sure?"

"Please don't make me beg, everything that is mine belongs to you. Please take me to the other bedroom." Bella whispered between kisses.

I lifted her effortlessly and laid her down gently on the bed trailing kisses down her neck. Her lust spiked and for once it didn't make me horny. I was actually scared shitless, my Bella in my arms wanted me! If this is a dream, don't ever let me wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Inadvertently I had stiffened and Bella, ever the observant one, noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you sure about this? I can wait if you're not ready. I don't want you to think that you owe me." I replied.

"Sure I'm sure. I wasn't lying when I said everything that is me now belongs to you. I need to feel you all around me. I'm more than ready for this. I love you Jasper." Bella whispered between kisses.

"And I love you but I don't want to pressure you."

"Oh of course, how stupid of me. I'm so sorry, I'll just go – " Bella stuttered.

Instantly I was hit with wave after wave of embarrassment, shame, rejection and sadness. She misunderstood what I was trying to say and now she's walking away from me. Oh hell no that ain't happening! I just got her back safe in my arms and wasn't about to lose her because I'm a stupid guy who doesn't know how to verbalize his true feelings properly.

I jumped up off the bed and ran around her to block her exit. She was so caught up in her hurt that she didn't even see me move. I swept her up in my arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She let out a tiny yelp and for a moment held her hands up on my shoulders like she was going to push me away. I licked her lip hoping for entrance and by some miracle she allowed it. After another moment of deep kisses she let out her tension melting in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck and shoulders. All too soon I pulled back but I didn't loosen my grip on her.

"Bella sweetheart, you misunderstood me. I want you more than I can possibly put into words I just didn't want you to regret your decision. I'm terrible with words, actions definitely speak louder. Let me show you how much I love you. Please? I'll be gentle and sweet and will cherish every part of your body. Please? Let me love you. I want forever with you and will spend forever proving to you how much I love and want you. Please baby? Please?" I begged.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you beg?" Bella replied.

"Well you did tell me how sexy I am when I'm paranoid and possessive at the same time." I replied huskily.

"Well begging Jasper is much more delicious than paranoid Jasper. But possessive Jasper does top the list so far." Bella giggled.

With that remark I continued to assault her lips jaw and neck as I walked back to the bed. Mid kiss I pulled back and sat back on my knees and Bella gave me a strange stare. "What is it?" She asked.

"You have way too much clothes on but I can fix that." I said as I pulled her up to remove her corset. As much as I liked it on her I didn't think she would be comfortable in that for the rest of the ride home. I'll have to give her one of my t shirt because I'm not stopping til we are in the safe confines of my estate back home. After removing her top and jeans she lay before me in just a pair of panties and I whispered 'beautiful'. Bella's embarrassment spiked and she started to blush and cover herself with her hands.

"No no no baby girl, don't cover yourself in front of me. You're beautiful and I intend to worship every inch of you." I said leaning down to kiss a trail down her chest.

I sucked and licked one nipple while fondling the other and I thought to myself she tastes even better than she looks. I couldn't contain the groan that escaped me when Bella whimpered under my touch and threaded her fingers through my hair. I switched my attention to the other nipple as my right hand ghosted over her stomach and stopped just over the heat of her core. She was already soaked and I got a whiff of her scent, even better than my fantasies.

"Jasper, please." Bella moaned.

"Tell me what you want baby." I said between kisses.

"You, all of you. I need more." Bella said in a breathless pant.

"You're wish, my command baby girl."

In a moment of intense want and need I ripped her panties from her hips and then I apologized for getting carried away with my emotions. She tensed for a second but I quickly started to lick, suck, and nibble at her clit and instantly she was writhing and moaning my name. As I licked I slowly inserted one finger into her folds and her moaning became louder. After a few pumps I inserted another finger and her hands reached back to grab the headboard. I increased my pace of the pumps and I could feel her inner walls tighten on my fingers. "That's it darlin' let it go, cum for me baby." I cooed. My words sent her over the edge and she clamped down on my fingers while arching her back off of the bed.

After she came down from her high I pulled out my fingers and she whimpered from the loss of contact. "Don't worry baby, I'm not done yet."

Bella looked at me through heavy lashes and said 'you're wearing far too much clothing'.

I of course agreed and quickly strip down naked. I watched as she thoroughly surveyed my body and panic set in as she saw my cock. My second in command was already ready to go but once he was free from the confines of my jeans was now standing at attention and wanting to be noticed.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah baby."

"How in the hell is _**THAT**_ going to fit inside me?" Bella whispered.

Now I'm not that modest of a guy but I have to say that was quite an ego boost. I know I'm big and my last girlfriend used to tell me all the time how big I was but coming from Bella it was like hearing birds chirp for the first time or seeing the sun after a long thunderstorm.

"Trust me sweetheart, it'll fit and you will love it." I said as I crawled back up her body and aligned my cock with her entrance.

"Are you ready baby?" I asked.

Bella was at a loss for words and just nodded.

"I'll go slow and won't move til you say so but it's going to hurt at first, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

As I slowly pushed in her face contorted first in pain and then eased back to something resembling being uncomfortable. A lone tear fell from her eyes and I kissed it away whispering words of love and admiration. After a few moments she wiggled her hips and told me she was okay for more. I pulled nearly all the way out and slowly pumped back in until I bottomed out and let out a soft moan.

I quickened the pace a bit and Bella's moans matched my pace. Her hands were exploring every part of my body that she could reach and I couldn't help but to kiss her over and over again. If I were to get nothing but kisses from her for the rest of my life I believe I would die a happy man. She tasted just as good as she smelled. Strawberries and Chocolate.

"Jasper please?" Bella begged.

"Tell me what you want baby."

"More. Harder. Faster. Please Jasper." Bella moaned.

"You asked for it baby." I said as I pulled her legs up further on my hips and pumped faster. Instantly she came again yelling my name. I was so close but I didn't want to stop.

I pulled my knees up under her butt and spread her legs further not giving her a chance to come down from her high. "Bella baby look at us, watch me pump into you. It feels so good."

Bella lifted to her elbows and watched me pump in and out of her at a fast pace. Quickly her eye lids became heavy and her head fell back. "Oh Jasper, so close. That feels so good." She moaned as she fell back to the bed again.

"Me too baby, cum for me again Bella. Cum now." I commanded and as she fell over the edge for a third time she drug me with her. I collapsed on top of her and whispered into her ear how beautiful she is when she orgasms. "You're mine, all mine and I'm never giving you back. I love you Isabella McCarty."

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." Bella replied as her fingers stroked my back.

I rolled over pulling her with me and covered her up with the blankets holding her close to my body. As her breathing started to slow I whispered my love and endearments to her hoping that she could dream of nothing but happy times and a wonderful life with me back in Texas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Emmett!" Alice bellowed through the house.

I swear how does a tiny little pixie of a woman make her voice boom like that? "What Alice? Why are you hollering? I'm in the same house as you." I replied.

The pixie was bouncing up and down and a grin the size of the Mississippi was plastered across it. "He found her, he found her!" She wailed.

"Bella, he found Bella?" I questioned.

"No Nessie the Loch Ness Monster, yes Bella you oaf." Alice trilled.

"I'm calling him. I want to talk to my baby sister."

"NO!" Both Alice and Edward shouted.

"And why not?"

"Because it's late and she's had a rough day. Let her rest, she's going to call you in the morning anyway." Alice replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" I said looking at both of them suspiciously.

Edward moved Alice behind him but couldn't hide the look on his face. He hemmed and hawed but couldn't put a decent sentence together to lie further.

"He didn't tell me he didn't do what I think he did to my baby sister?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Baby, she's 20 years old Emmett and you are marrying her off to Jasper anyway, so…" Alice reasoned.

"He couldn't wait til they were properly married first?" I whined.

"Well technically she's wearing the rings he was going to give her so I guess you could say it's a form of being married." Edward reasoned.

"If I didn't know how much he loves her I'd kill him for this when I see him next." I huffed as I walked out of the room.

"Well that went well." Alice said as she hugged Edward tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

I woke up feeling better than I have ever felt in years. I stretched my arms and legs and realized that the bed I was laying in was way too plush for my cot in my lonely little windowless room and instantly my eyes shot open. I'm in a hotel room, a very expensive hotel room and I'm naked. Oh shit, last night wasn't a dream. I really did escape and Tia's safe and Jasper and I… Oh dear lord, Jasper and I, we uh we uh… Pull it together Bella, you're stuttering inside your own mind! Yes you did and it was awesome and he loves you and that must be why most of my body aches. Ah jeez, I'm rambling, AGAIN! And inside my own mind to boot! God you're a mess girl. So where is the man of the hour and my dreams anyway. Shouldn't he be here to kiss me good morning? Was I that bad that he ran for the hills? Pulling me from my inner ramblings I hear low voices talking in the front room and I decided to take a peek at who it was.

There stood my Jasper, SHIRTLESS with his jeans unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips! Yummy! Damn Bells one time having sex and already you're a slut fantasizing about your next romp in the sack! Shaking myself from my dirty thoughts I watched as Jasper paid the server for the room service breakfast cart and thought about whether I should jump back into bed and let him 'wake me up' or go ahead and start a shower. Checking my morning breath I decided shower would be best besides Jasper just might join me. Hee hee! Bad Bella bad, keep the dirty thoughts to a minimum besides you still have to call Emmett to let him know that you're on your way home.

I quickly brushed my teeth and jumped into the shower. I was about shampoo my hair when I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and a husky voice whisper into my ear 'let me do that precious'. And cue the puddle between my legs!

"Bella I know your shields are strong and you have great control over them but can you do me a favor and let me feel your emotions for now? It will make me feel more at ease. I'm still nervous that someone is going to bust through that door and steal you away again." Jasper pleaded.

"How about later when I get them in check? Right now they are all over the place and you would probably be on your knees begging me to shut them off again. How about we compromise and go back to the never letting me out of your sight thingy?" I replied.

"That I can handle, now rinse your hair and I'll put the conditioner in for you." Jasper said while kissing my neck and collarbone.

"Jasper that feels so good." I whispered. "Mmm." Was his reply.

We finished up the shower and were about to get back to my trail of dirty thoughts when Tia started screaming for me.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" She wailed.

I jumped out of the shower grabbed a towel and ran across the hall to her room. She was curled up in the center of a massive pile of pillows holding her knees close to her chest while sobbing and rocking herself.

"Tia sweetie it's me, I'm here." I cooed pulling her close to me.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I thought you left me, I was s-so scared." She sobbed.

"Never sweetie, you're my new little sister and you're coming home with me." I said as I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why are you wet? And wrapped in a towel?" Tia questioned.

I was about to answer when Jasper stepped forward just as wet and holding his towel on his hip. Reality dawned on Tia and you could feel the embarrassment pour off of her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I interrupted you and your man. I should be punished." Tia whispered.

"Punished, like hell. I don't know what they did to you Tia and I won't pry by asking but you are not going to be punished ever again. Bella's right, you're her new little sister and you're coming home with us. Now no more talk of punishment, I had room service bring up breakfast. Both of you get dressed and come eat you have to be starved." Jasper said.

We ate breakfast like it was going out of style and I had to put my shield on Tia because I could see from the look Jasper was giving us that he was projecting his sadness at how we had both been treated under Eleazar's control. After we ate we checked out of the hotel and as we got in the car I asked Jasper for his phone. I still had to call Emmett and was afraid that with Alice nearby she would have seen last night and had to inform him that I was no longer the sweet innocent little Bells that he knew and loved. I know she can't see me but I'm sure she's watching Jasper's future and knows he found me.

I dialed the number and it barely rang once when Emmett's booming voice starting yelling to Jasper about whether or not I was safe. "Emmy bear it's me Bella." I squeaked into the phone.

"Belly Bean is it really you?" Emmett choked out the words.

"Yeah it's me, we're on our way home and should be there by late tonight."

"Are you alright baby girl? They didn't _hurt _you did they?" Emmett said. Yeah I heard the double meaning in that sentence.

"I'm perfectly fine Emmett. Jasper got there just in time and saved me." I replied and could see the smile on his face creep it's way to his ears.

"Yeah I'm sure he did. Say baby bean can you put Jasper on the phone so I can talk to him." Emmett asked. Yup, he knows alright. Like hell I'm going to put Jasper on the phone to be verbally K.O.'d by my big brother.

"He's driving and there's a bunch of traffic. How about I call you later when we get a chance to stop and gas up? Besides we're about to go into a valley and will lose the connection. Love you Big brother and oh by the way I have a new little sister I'm bringing home. She's 17, has dark shoulder length hair and her name is Tia. You better give her a proper Emmett bear hug when you meet her or I'll kick your butt and throw you through another wall with my shield. Ba-bye now." I said quickly then hung up.

"Darlin' why did you just lie to your brother? Not that I mind, it was quite entertaining but what was your reasoning?" Jasper asked.

"He knows. I could hear it in his tone. I thought I'd save you from a verbal beat down Emmett McCarty style." I replied.

"That was sweet of you but you do know that he was marrying you off to me before all this started right?"

"Yes I know that but he didn't want to marry me off to anyone. He wanted to keep me hidden in the house until the day I died. He thinks that because I survived a car crash that killed our father and nursed our dying mother all by myself that I suffered too much in my young life and needed to be hidden away or put on a pedestal like a porcelain doll or something. Actually what those things did is make me a stronger woman but with three older brothers _knowing _what is best for me I never got a chance to prove it. They always talked around me instead of to me or with me." I confessed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tanya and I have been staying at the Whitlock estate for three weeks now and I'm really starting to like it here. At first I was a little nervous about it since Bella was taken again but Rose helped me get acclimated. I heard the little pixie Alice shout that Jasper found her and was so glad that she was coming back. I was so afraid that she was lost for good, I really didn't want her to go through what Tanya did when I zapped Daniel.

Speaking of Tanya the moment we got here seemed to snap her out of her zombie like state. Of course I wish I could say that it was me alone that brought her out of it or even being in such a lovely place but in all actuality it had to do with a certain 'Alex look-alike' who just so happens to have a name very similar to his, Alistair.

**FLASHBACK**

_ I was coaxing Tanya out of the SUV and Rose was helping and I could tell by the look on Tanya's face that she was painfully aware of everyone standing on the front lawn to greet us. "Rose?" I whispered. "Do you think it's necessary for everyone to be standing here? What if Tanya freaks out?"_

_ "Sorry Kate, this is Texas hospitality for ya. Your family now and they want to me you both. Besides, I got your back. Tanya will be just fine, I promise." Rose winked._

_ And with that Tanya's eyes lit up and she ran and pounced on a man that looked remarkably like Alex. Oh shit, she probably thinks it's him I said as I ran after her. I was right she had a death grip hug on him and kept repeating 'you found me, I knew you'd find me'. The Alex clone looked at me with questioning eyes and I just shook my head and gave him a sympathetic look. Right then Tanya spoke up again and said 'I missed you Alex'._

_ Once again he looked at me for answers and I just mouthed 'go with it' and 'call her Angel or Precious'. Thankfully understanding washed across his face and he replied 'of course I did Angel, I never stopped looking for you'._

_ When Tanya didn't let go he decided to reassure her that everything was alright. "Tanya, precious I need you to go inside with Charlotte. She's Rose's sister-in-law. She's going to get you settled, I'm sure you want to shower and rest after your trip. I need to talk to your sister for a moment but I'll come and check on you in a bit okay?" Alex clone said._

_ "Of course, I know she has a lot that she wants to ask you. She was really worried that you were hurt and couldn't get to me." Tanya said as she walked with Charlotte and Rose inside the house._

_ "Okay, spill. What was that all about?" Alex clone asked._

_ "First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Kate and you just met my sister Tanya. She thinks you are Alex our neighbor from Alaska. He didn't survive the plague and she thinks he was injured on his way back to finding her." I replied._

_ "Alex your neighbor in Alaska? Was this Denali?" Alex clone asked._

_ "Yes, how did you know that? I haven't even told Rose the name of the city we lived in." I questioned._

_ "My name is Alistair and I believe the Alex you speak of is my younger brother." Alistair stated._

_ "Is? Is? But I saw them bring his body out of the house." _

_ "I'm sorry I phrased that wrong. Was my brother as in he has passed on but is my brother as in he will forever be my brother. Dead or alive."_

_ "Well that makes sense since you look so much like him just older."_

Some time this evening Bella and Jasper will be back home and I can't wait to have my friend back safe and sound. Don't get me wrong all the girls here have been so sweet to me but Bella and I have a connection. We're survivors and we need to stick together. I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed a presence behind me. Garrett. Damn this man doesn't get the fact that I will not be a possession. I am a person and I am gifted with brains, beauty and a kick ass supernatural talent. Maybe I zapped him too much the last time he took me by surprise.

"Kate. Can we talk? I swear I'll stay just out of arms reach from you." Garrett asked.

"You better because after all the times I have zapped you in three weeks I feel like I may have melted your brain."

"I promise to be good."

"Well then start talking." I replied.

"I want to start over. I know I come off possessive and I'm working on that but when I look at you it's like I'm a blind man seeing the sun. I just want to protect you and yes possess you but in a very non stalkerish way. Besides it's a two way street and I'll gladly give you any or all of me if you asked for it. Kate, I think I love you!" Garrett blurted out while digging into the dirt with his boot.

"What did you just say?" I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

"What part of it did you want to hear again?" Garrett asked quietly.

"The last part Garrett, the last part." I replied.

"I think I love you?" Garrett replied but this time it came out as more of a question.

"How do you know? Or are you just saying that to get close to me hoping I won't zap you?" I asked.

"I'm not real sure I just know that the feelings I have for you are not like any I have had in the past for any other girl. I worry about you when you're out of my sight. I scan the room for you when I first walk in and you take my breath away the moment I look into your eyes." Garrett replied while still staring and digging at the dirt at his feet.

"Are you married?"

"I was engaged about three years ago but she was attacked by a wolf or bear when hiking with her family. They told me that she sacrificed herself to save her two sisters and two of her cousins. I only hope that she didn't suffer that much before she -"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said putting a hand on his arm.

"It's okay, it's just that you remind me so much of her. You have her zest for life but you seem to be even more fierce. You seem to love not only your sister but Rose and Charlotte have become just as close to you as well. You are a very loyal person and can easily read those around you." Garrett spoke softly while gently placing his large hand on top of mine that was still on his arm.

"Why do you think I'm good at reading people?"

"Because if you weren't you wouldn't have shocked me so many times. And don't feel bad about it, I'm sure I deserved most of them." He replied.

"Now I'm positive I shocked you too many times. I must have fried half your brain cells. What am I supposed to do with a gorgeous halfwit that's in love with me?" I giggled.

"You think I'm gorgeous? Garrett asked.

"Lord not only do they breed 'em big in Texas they don't give them enough brains to begin with and now I just fried half of your measly little count of brain cells." I joked.

"I was being serious, I really want to know what you think of me."

"Besides the possessiveness your mother did raise you right. I've watched you pull out chairs and hold doors open. You like to reach for items on the top shelves and you don't mind heavy lifting. It's like you were born to be a cowboy protecting the women folk." I said attempting my best southern drawl.

"That fake accent was so adorable I could just kiss you." Garrett chuckled.

Instantly sparks were flying from my free hand and Garrett backed away holding up his hands in a means of surrender. "Whoa, turn the voltage down Sparky. I said I could kiss you, even a halfwit such as myself knows to wait until a lady asks." Garrett said with a smirk.

"And if you don't kiss me right now I will fry the other half of your puny brain cells cowboy." I said with an evil glare.

Just as Garrett was leaning in to kiss me I heard the door to the house slam and Alistair's voice calling my name.

"Kate, Kate you won't believe what just happened!" Alistair yelled as he ran across the yard.

I stepped back from Garrett and could feel the surge of electricity flowing through me. I could sense him getting closer and as I looked up at Garrett I saw his eyes widen and I knew that the sparks were now jumping from my hands that I held close to my stomach.

"Oh shit! Alistair don't move man. Trust me if you get close to her right now you'll regret it." Garrett bellowed but it felt like a whisper to me. There was too much humming going on in my head. Too much static.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell Kate the good news –"

"Alistair dammit get back! Kate, baby please calm down. Alistair I swear to God if you don't get back I'll burn your ass." Garrett was furious now but I couldn't focus the noise was too loud.

"But I –"

"FUCK! I didn't want to do this Alistair but you left me no choice." Garrett said and suddenly it felt 30 degrees hotter all around and I could hear a crackling sound and gasps coming from more than just Alistair. As I opened my eyes I realized that Garrett and I were standing inside a ring of fire about 10 feet wide.

"Garrett?" I questioned looking at the fire.

"Kate can you calm down for me honey? Sparks are flying off of you right now. You need to calm down. I'll keep the ring of fire going until you're calm." He replied.

"You're doing that?"

"Yup, surprise I got a talent too." Garrett said sheepishly.

He was so adorable at that moment that it distracted me from the electricity and I dropped the surge of volts and jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips. I felt the flames get hotter just like his skin and I pulled back from him and saw the flames which were now about eight feet tall slowly lower and die out.

"Wow." Garrett managed to say.

"Wow indeed." I replied.

"Um I hate to burst your little bubble of uh fire but can I move now?" Alistair asked.

"Oh sorry man, I knew her sparks had gotten stronger and I didn't want you to get zapped. Tanya would have been pissed off at Kate for that." Garrett replied.

"Alistair what was so amazing that you came running out here to tell me?" I asked finally getting my thoughts in check.

"Oh yeah, the display caught me off guard and I almost forgot. She called me Alistair!" He said with the biggest grin across his face.

"Well that is your name." Garrett said confused.

I zapped him on my lowest setting. "Ow woman that hurt! Why'd ya zap me?" Garrett whined.

"Oh stop being a baby that was my lowest setting and you were being an ass. He's talking about Tanya, she thinks he's Alex his younger brother so it's a good thing because she's starting to realize the truth. " I said before turning to Alistair. "I'm so happy for you Alistair. Where is she right now?"

"In the dining room setting the table for lunch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We will get them brothers, I'm sure of it. April has seen it." Aro said as he patted the hand of his very pregnant slave.

"Go dearest, get something to eat and then rest. My son is due soon and you seem out of breath. Have one of the servants massage your feet as well. I will come see you later."

"How much longer will you treat her like a queen? It's disgusting." Caius asked.

"Until I find another that catches my eye like the very lovely Isabella McCarty." Aro replied.

"Stop pouting brother, you will have your rose soon enough and now it seems that my goddess Tanya is with them as well." Marcus replied.

"I say that this time we take all the women of the Whitlock and McCarty households." Aro suggested.

"That sounds very appealing brother." Caius replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Emily sweetheart don't cry. We'll get you a baby I promise." Sam said trying to console his sobbing wife.

"How do you suppose we do this Sam? All the women are infertile." Paul asked.

"I have a suggestion." Jake said walking in the door.

"What did the Chief say? Did he speak to the elders?" Sam asked.

"Better, they went on a spirit quest and found our answer." Jake replied.

"And where is it?"

"The where is Houston, Texas. The who are ten women most of whom are gifted and all of which are extremely beautiful. We can take them in a couple months and use them to produce the offspring our women want." Jake said with an evil smirk.

"Why must we wait?"

"One will be getting married then and we can use that opportunity to steal them away." Jake replied.

"How are we going to steal ten women at one time and from their husbands and family?" Jared asked.

"We pretend to be the caterers of the reception. Emily, Kim and Nessa can do the cooking and we put a sedative in the food. Once they all pass out we scoop up the women and go."

"I like it. Make sure the one you take for me has dark hair and eyes. I want the child to look like it actually belongs to me." Emily said from Sam's embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

"Tia, Tia wake up we're home." I called from the front seat.

When Tia opened her eyes she took a look around and asked where home is.

"Houston, Texas of course." Was Jasper's reply.

"Jasper I think she means where is the house not what city and state we are in." I clarified.

"Oh, currently we are on my property but it will be another two minutes before we pull up to the house." Jasper answered.

"Wow, how much land do you own?" Tia asked.

"Right now about 10,000 acres but with Emmett, Charles, Alistair and Garrett buying all the property around it we will own about 30 in the next month or so."

"They've decided to stay here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, last time I talked to Emmett before the auction Garrett wants to plant some roots and apparently Alistair happens to be the older brother of Tanya's lost Alex. Also Charles wants a safe place for his wife and son. Speaking of which, Tia you'll be happy to know that Charles has a son the same age as you. His name is Benjamin so at least you won't feel left out." Jasper said.

"Tia look!" I said pointing to the estate appearing ahead of us.

"Wow, that place is huge!"

"Thank you, it works for three brothers, one sister, two wives and now a fiancée." Jasper said while kissing the back of my hand.

"I'm assuming the constructions sites off to the left and right are all of their soon to be houses?" I asked.

"Yup. Oh look the welcoming committee. Put your game face on Darlin', I have a feeling that Emmett is going to go ballistic. Edward and Riley just seem amused. I think Edward is already reading my thoughts."

"Gross, my brother does not need that visual. Stop it now. Don't make me shield because it will be my pleasure and your pain." I threatened.

"Well you're no fun." Jasper chuckled.

As we pulled up to the front porch the mob of people started to surround the truck and I knew that Tia was getting nervous. "Jas, can you help calm Tia?" I whispered before pecking him on the lips.

"Already on it." Jasper said while opening his door.

"Is this a whole town or just your families?" Tia asked.

"Family." We said in unison.

I stepped out of my door and opened Tia's quickly pulling her close to my side. All my sisters gave me a knowing look and Alice was the first to speak. "Hello Tia, my name is Alice. I'm married to Edward. He is Bella's youngest brother. Don't worry about remembering names you'll figure it out soon enough. We have a room set up for you and put a few of Bella's clothes in it. We'll go shopping soon for more."

As everyone else started to hug me and introduce themselves to Tia I scanned the crowd for the one brother that was missing. Emmett. "He's on a phone call but he should be out in a second." Rose said knowing I was looking for him. Sure enough the front door slams open and Emmett bellows 'where's my Baby Bean?'. I ran at him full force and he caught me easily.

"You are never leaving my sight, ever again little Bean." Emmett scolded.

"Well then I guess you and Jasper are going to have a blast shopping and getting mani/pedis and listening to squealing girls talk about how stupid our men are!" I retorted.

"What does Jasper have to do with it? I'm your big brother I make the rules in this family." Emmett half yelled half whined. Of course, Edward and Riley were giving each other high fives and I noticed James hand some money off to Riley. What are they up to?

"Well Big Brother/Head of the family, you made an agreement with Jasper to marry me off to him and if it has escaped your attention I am wearing wedding rings so…" I reasoned.

"Don't you start, I know what happened last night. Edward and Alice couldn't hide that from me so do me a favor and stay out of the way while I show your _fiancée _how pissed off the older brother is." Emmett said angrily.

"Em come on, you're acting like she's a ch-" Emmett cut him off.

"Don't you dare speak to me! She's my little sister, she's just a kid. She's fragile and sensitive and you'll break her heart and I'll be the one picking up the pieces." Emmett started to babble.

Edward, Riley, Garrett and James were now rolling with laughter as Peter walked up to them and whispered to the four of them. They all said "you are on!" before focusing back on us. What the fuck. Between Emmett whining and these guys I feel like I'm in a bad episode of the Twilight Zone.

Emmett was inching towards Jasper and as I stepped closer to Jasper Emmett got even angrier. "What did you do use your empathy mojo on her?" Emmett screamed at Jasper.

As Jasper swore that he didn't manipulate me in any way I focused on Emmett and his clenched fists. Before I knew it he was at a full out run at Jasper and Jasper pushed me back out of the way. Instantly I threw my shield at Emmett and caught him in a bubble suspending him in the air. Everyone gasped at my ability.

As everyone was asking me how I did that I saw the guys handing money to a gloating Peter who was thanking them repeatedly.

Jasper stepped behind me and kissed my neck. "That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen. You amaze me Darlin'."

I thanked Jasper and grabbed Tia from Alice before following him up the walkway to the porch.

"You just gonna leave your brother in that bubble Baby Bean?" Peter said.

"For now. What was with the money thing earlier? Don't deny it, you know I'm observant." I replied.

"Peter bet us that you would be the one to stop Emmett not Jasper. We were so sure that Jasper would throw some emotion like a laughing fit at Em that we bet against you Bella." Edward announced.

"Men! I can't believe you would bet against your own sister. Did you forget that I'm a McCarty too?" I asked. "By the way, this is your new little sister Tia. Tia our brothers Edward and Riley and that is Garrett, James and Peter."

"Nice to meet you little sis, you got a talent too?" Riley said.

"Well kind of but I've never been able to practice with it." Tia replied.

"Cool, this family is so gifted. Please tell me you're not another mind reader." Riley replied.

"Hey that's not fair." Edward shouted.

"I take it he's a mind reader." Tia whispered to me while gesturing to Edward.

"Yup." I said popping the P.

"Hey Belly Bean what about me? You gonna let me out of this thing?" Emmett whined.

"That depends, are you going to keep being mean to Jasper? My fiancée, the man that saved my life, your best friend and soon to be brother-in-law."

"I guess I'll be nice but I don't have to like him touching you."

"Well get used to it because I'm sleeping in his room and he will be wherever I am so you'll have to make due."

"Fine. But if he gets you pregnant before you're properly married all bets are off." Emmett said.

"Whatever Big Brother but if you randomly find yourself in a bubble suspended fifty feet in the air and it suddenly disappears then be forewarned that I said I told you so."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

"So Tia tell me what your talent it?" Bella asked as we walked inside the house.

"I can boost a person's gift immeasurably but I need to be in contact with them." Tia replied.

"That's how my shield stayed up that first night as we slept. Amazing." Bella replied while cuddling close to my chest while sitting on my lap.

"Would you mind demonstrating for us?" Peter asked.

"Sure but I can't be sure that it will work right away. I haven't intentionally used it in about a year." Tia said while staring at the floor.

"I think we should pick something with a less offensive gift otherwise we could unintentionally blow the house up." I replied.

"Excellent point brother." Peter replied.

"I know let's try it with Bree. Bree can you tell us who the last three people were to touch this, not including me or yourself." I asked as I tossed a magazine at her.

Tia walked over to her and gently put her hand on Bree's arm and they both gasped. Bree kept her eyes open but they seemed to glaze over like she didn't see what was around her then when she spoke her voice was soft and monotone. "Alice placed it on the coffee table in the middle of her fung shui session of the living room. Before that it was on the end table over there. Rosalie had put it there when she flipped through it yesterday. Rosalie got it from the table by the front door when James got the mail yesterday." Bree said before slighting shaking herself back to normal.

"That was amazing Bree, is that the way they always look? Crystal clear but in black and white?" Tia asked.

"I guess, I only had my first one when Bella was taken. By the way Jasper don't make me backtrack like that again I meant to stop at James but I got a glimpse of the mailman with it and let's just say I'm not touching anymore women's magazines that he delivers. Gross." Bree replied.

"Sorry Bree, didn't know." I replied.

We chatted and snacked on some food for a bit longer describing what we did during my search for Bella and her imprisonment at that building. We laughed and talked some more but I could tell that Bella was getting tired and probably wanted to shower and change after being in the car for so long. I need to get her settled. "Excellent idea Jasper." Alice trilled.

"Alice you know how everyone hates when you do that." Edward commented.

"Well he shouldn't be so decisive in his thoughts then." Alice said with a smirk.

"I'm confused, what just happened?" Tia asked.

"Sorry baby sis, Alice can see the future on decisions you make and she was commenting on Jasper's decision to get Bella settled for the night." Edward replied.

"Oh yeah, being in the car all day was a bit much, but I understand Jasper wanted to get Bella to safety first." Tia replied.

"Hey don't forget yourself in that Lil Bit. You're a McCarty now." Emmett said as he pulled Rose up from her chair and placed her on his lap.

"If it's not too much trouble do you mind if I showered before going to bed?" Tia asked.

"Well lookie here a polite McCarty. Hell must have frozen over." Riley said from behind Bree.

"Shush all of you, my little sister needs to go to bed and so do I. Now who's showing her to her room?" Bella asked.

"I can, I helped my mom and Alice set everything up earlier today. I know where the room is." Benjamin spoke for the first time all night. Tia quickly got up and followed Benjamin up the stairs to her room.

"Jasper please tell me he was just being polite." Bella whispered to me.

"Sorry Darlin' he's oozing love at first sight for Tia." I replied.

"We need to talk to his parents right away." Bella said.

"Charles, Makenna do you have a moment?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Charles replied.

I asked them to follow us to my room and quickly filled them in on a sugar coated version of Tia's life with Eleazar and by the time I was done Makenna was sobbing and whispering 'that poor little dear'. Charles excused himself and called for Benjamin making up an excuse that he needed help bringing in my bags from the truck. They were good parents and I knew that they would not forbid the relationship but would caution him on the side of taking things slowly with Tia. Poor Benjamin, he finds a girl his age to spend time with and will have to spend a ton of time building her near non-existent self esteem up before he can even confess that he is falling helplessly in love with her.

Bella left my embrace and walked into the bathroom and started the shower water. I decided to give her space and settled down on the bed to stretch out. After a few minutes the water turned off and a billow of steam escaped the bathroom before Bella emerged. As usual she was an angel standing there in just a towel her long locks dripping wet from the shower. Instead of walking to me she turned and headed for the closet. After a moment I heard her mumble 'Alice' and then she came back out with a smirk on her face and walked toward the bed. Before I could speak my little vixen dropped her towel and crawled up the bed and on top of me. "I love you Jasper Whitlock. Couple kisses before I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you Darlin'." I said as I kissed her deeply for the next half an hour before she finally fell asleep in my arms. IN MY BED!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The past few weeks have been complete chaos but at least I was home with my family and friends. After that first night in Jasper's, I mean our bed, I woke to Jasper's soft kisses down my body. We made love quietly and slowly because I know my brother and he'll use any excuse to bust up my fun.

After two weeks home Tia's relationship with Benjamin seems to be working just fine. She has really opened up to everyone and he dotes on her every moment he gets. Makenna and I find ourselves choking back sighs every time he does something sweet for her.

Yesterday Charlotte announced that she was pregnant! I'm so excited, I get to be an aunt. I hope it's a little boy with Charlotte's demeanor but the Whitlock features.

Alice is running herself ragged preparing for Rose and Emmett's wedding this coming weekend. They have both told me hundreds of times how glad they were that we made it home in time. They didn't want to delay it for fear that she would be stolen again. Even though it is virtually impossible now in this veritable fortress we live in. The boys have been working overtime on security modifications.

In about two months from now the other houses should be built and the Whitlock mansion will be less crowded. By the time the construction is completed the property will look like a small town rather than private property.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

IT'S MY WEDDING! IT'S MY WEDDING! IT'S MY WEDDING! IT'S MY WEDDING! I have been chanting that nonstop since I woke up this morning. Alice actually looks tame to my freaked out and bubbly self. In just a few short hours I will be Mrs. Emmett McCarty. And cue the outrageously girlie squeal!

The house is in chaos, all the woman fluttering about and all the men pacing the floor in worry. Catering trucks, deliveries and so on have been coming down the dirt driveway all day. My brothers told me several times that Emmett is a nervous wreck. Peter, Jasper, Garrett and Emmett are practically molesting each delivery person as they come in the door.

Alice just finished my hair. Two hours til showtime.

Charlotte just finished my makeup. One hour and fifteen minutes til showtime.

Bella, Bree and Victoria are holding my dress up over my head as Alice and Charlotte guide them down over my body. Half an hour til showtime.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come on Baby sister, it's time!" Peter shouts through the door.

The wedding was amazing, Alice is a genius. Emmett never once looked away from me or let go of my hands. I thought Jasper was going to spray him with a hose when they pronounced us husband and wife and we kissed. Kissed, ha. More like massive amounts of PDA, Emmett style.

We danced, we drank, we ate and we laughed but now I'm nervous. We're going to the guest house for our honey moon. Until we know for sure that the Volturi aren't going to try another attack on us Emmett doesn't want me leaving the grounds. Okay so he's a bit possessive but he's mine and I wouldn't have him any other way.

I'm so nervous right now I can't even think straight. No I'm not worried about making love, I'm not a virgin. Emmett took that away awhile back when he first started visiting Jasper and we let him in on the secret that I wasn't dead. I'm nervous because we're now husband and wife and I want kids. Watching Charlotte has made me want that badly but what if Emmett wants to wait. I'm 24, I don't want to wait any longer.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard there beautiful?" Emmett said with his signature smirk. And cue the melting gooeyness that is me when I see that smile.

"Lots of things, which would you like to hear about?" I asked.

"Depends do they involve us or other people?" Emmett asked as he walked around me to unzip my dress and kiss my shoulder.

"It's about us definitely. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous about us being together? I know we have only been together a couple times since getting you back from your kidnappers but we've never had a problem in that department baby." Emmett replied while stripping me of my bustier and panties.

"No it's not about the act of sex more of the future consequences of it."

"I'm going to wager a bet you're talking about kids, right?" Emmett asked as his hands made fast work of shedding his dress shirt and belt.

"I guess." Was my brilliant reply.

"Beautiful, the moment you say you want them we'll get right on to making them." He said as he unbuttoned his pants then carried me to the bed.

"And if I said I'm ready right now?" I said between kisses.

"Then I would say let's make this honeymoon in to a practice zone for producing future Emmetts." He replied as he kissed a trail down my jaw and neck nipping the flesh here and there.

"God baby that feels wonderful."

"Mmm." Was his response when he reached my very erect nipples.

Before he got too far down my body I slipped my toes inside the waist band of his pants and pushed them down his legs until I couldn't go any further.

"Ah. I love that you can do that." Emmett hissed and I smirked.

"You moved to fast otherwise I would have taken them all the way off. By the way have I told you how much I love you going commando?" I cooed.

"Not as much as I love your taste." He said as his tongue hit my folds.

"Oh baby, please don't stop."

His hands moved down my body and hooked around my thighs holding me closer. I was nearing my peak and he let one thigh go and quickly thrust two fingers into my core. "Oh God Emmett, I'm cumming."

"That's it beautiful, let it lose. I wanna hear you scream my name over and over again." Emmett whispered while scissoring his fingers to keep my high lasting longer.

"Baby please." I begged.

"What beautiful? Tell me what you need." Emmett asked.

"Emmett if you don't crawl up my body and shove your cock deep inside my pussy right now I'm going to persuade you to go over to the main house wearing nothing but my panties to get me some ice cream."

"God I love it when you talk dirty."

"Oh yeah, well I'll just take care of myself while you're gone then. How about that?"

"Alright baby you win. Now where do you want my cock?"

"In my hot wet and tight pussy. I need your long thick and hard cock like I need oxygen. Now please Emmett. Please."

Emmett was already poised at my entrance and didn't give me a second to complain again. His thrust was hard and fast and I instantly screamed out in another orgasm.

"That was hot, Rosie!"

Emmett kissed and licked at my jaw and neck as I sucked and bit at his. He pulled my thighs up around his hips and I thrust against him to get more friction. I felt another orgasm cumming and he pushed up on his knees yanking me by the thighs closer to him as he pounded into me. I came again and when I was done Emmett pulled out and flipped me over to take me from behind. As he pounded in me again I felt another orgasm coming and he smacked my ass and told me he was close. As my last orgasm hit it took him over the edge with me.

As we collapsed back onto the bed, Emmett pulled me in close and covered me with the blankets. He kissed the back of my head before telling me he loved me.

"I love you too, my husband." I replied.

"Get some sleep because I'm waking you up in a couple hours for more baby making practice time." Emmett replied.

God I love my man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"It's fitting time Bella." Alice trilled from behind my bedroom door.

"Go away pixie!" I called back to the door.

"Either you get up and open this door or I bust it in and witness whatever nastiness you and Jasper are doing right now." Alice replied fiercely.

"What kind of seer are you that you don't know Jasper got up early and is out in the pastures with his brothers?"

"The kind that can't see through your shield, now get your lazy ass out of bed and come try this dress on." Alice said while slapping said ass to make her point.

"Fine but if you poke me again I will use my shield on you." I threatened.

"It was an accident, Bree distracted me."

"Well I bled like a stuffed pig."

"Oh you are so whiny when Jasper doesn't take care of you first thing in the morning." Alice chuckled.

"I am so telling Edward that you purposefully peeked last week so you could 'measure all the men up'."

"Brat."

"Torturer."

"God I'm so glad to have you as my sister rather than another brother." Alice smirked.

"Ditto, pixie."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Master."

"Yes dearest April, what is it?" Aro replied.

"The timeline has changed. Something will take the girls in two weeks. They will be unattainable for an unforeseen amount of time." April replied.

"What do you mean by something takes them?"

"I don't know sir, I'm sorry but I see them and then everything blurs and they are gone and the men are left alone. I'm so sorry that I have no answers." April replied while staring at the door.

"Don't cry my darling, it's not your fault. The baby is probably tiring you. Come lie down on the bed and I will massage your feet and back. After you have rested you can try and look again." Aro cooed in her ear.

After a few minutes April fell into a deep sleep and Aro stepped out of the room and down the hall. He came to a series of doors along a long corridor and opened the first one he came to. Sitting on the bed reading a book was a beautiful woman in her early twenties. Startled by the door flying open the girl quickly jumped up off the bed and stood beside it in a submissive stance.

Looking at the girl with dark wavy locks and deep brown eyes Aro asked 'what is your name?'.

"M Mar Marguerite, sir." The girl stuttered.

Aro quickly walked over to her shutting the door as he went. He lifted her chin using two fingers and his other hand twirled a lock of her hair. "For the next few hours your name is Isabella, do you understand?" Aro asked.

"Perfectly, Master." The girl replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Emmett, Jasper?" Alice hollered.

"Dear lord how does she get that loud? She's no bigger than a minute, I honestly don't understand it." I whined.

"You have no idea, I've been living with that for so long and it doesn't get easier. I have no idea how my brother can handle that." Emmett replied.

"I handle it because she's kinky, uninhibited and a _screamer!"_ Edward replied while walking into the kitchen.

"Still she has way too much energy in such a tiny little package." Emmett replied.

"Did I mention she also has no gag reflex?" Edward bragged

"No shit? Think she could teach Rosie that?"

"Emmett, that's my sister!"

"Please like you weren't thinking the same thing about Bella." Emmett countered.

"I don't have to think, I already know." I said wagging my eyebrows.

"Gross, that's my baby sister."

"Correction that's your second youngest baby sister. If you want to be angry at someone going after your baby sister go yell at Benjamin for being Tia's shadow." I replied.

"If you are all through comparing penis sizes or whatever it is that you do I have something important to get your approval on." Alice interrupted.

"Yes, what is it?" Emmett asked.

"The caterer we used for your wedding is booked but I found another and wanted to show you the paperwork on them."

"Great, another new truck we'll have to deal with." I sighed.

"What are they called?" I asked.

"Reservations. I just got off the phone with the co-owner and head chef, Emily Uley. Apparently they are all Native Americans from a reservation near Phoenix, Arizona. They are in the process of branching out and are really excited about getting a chance at our business." Alice explained.

"Just hire them, I don't want Bella throwing me through another wall because I pushed the wedding back." Emmett replied.

"Scared of our little sis, Em?"

"Hell yeah, you would be too if she threw you through the kitchen wall."

I laughed at the thought of this burly man being scared of such a tiny sweet little girl such as my Bella. Emmett may be her favorite but she was always toughest on him. Edward seemed to be the gentlest with her and in return she has never hurt him with her shield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, sounds great. I think we're all set on my end. I have the menu right here and will email it to you. If you wish to make any changes please let me know as soon as possible. We'll be there in two weeks time. Trust me, the food will be divine." Emily said before hanging up the phone and smirking at her husband.

"So?"

"It's finalized, they hired us for the catering position." Emily said walking to her husband and swaying her hips.

"Do you think you'll have no problem making sure that they all eat the sedative?" Sam asked.

"It will be in all the food so they won't escape it."

"It can't kill them can it? They won't get too much will they?" Sam questioned.

"Nope, it will be virtually undetectable." Emily replied.

"Fantastic."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jasper stop, you know Alice is going to come running in here any second invoking 'traditions'. Stop trying to undress me and get to your bedroom." I said while gasping for breath between kisses.

"But your mine and I want you now." Jasper whined.

"Well you'll have to wait a few hours. I love you, dream of me and tomorrow night you can have everything you could possibly want from me and more." I replied while pushing him out the door.

"You know that technically I'm already in my bedroom Darlin'."

"Not tonight you aren't now scoot. I have girlie things to do anyway. Shoo shoo." I said as I gave him one last passionate kiss.

"That sweetheart was so not fair, now I'm hard as a rock and I desperately need you _under me."_ Jasper growled out.

"Well just use that last kiss as foreplay for the fix you will be doing in your own room by yourself." I said as I opened the door to find Alice and Charlotte with furious glares at Jasper.

"Ladies, you may need to throw some cold water on him. I'll see you all in the morning." I said as I pushed Jasper out and shut and locked the door.

Now for what I've been wanting to do all day. Thank you Charlotte for thinking ahead and getting a supply of these. I walked to the bathroom and pulled out the small package and unwrapped the contents. The instructions seemed simple, step one pee on the stick, step two wait three minutes for the result, step three one line negative or two lines positive. SHIT. I AM SO FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW. AM I READY FOR THIS? AM I GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE JASPER'S BABY? SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. Well I guess the only way to find out is to pee on this damn stick.

Two minutes and 57, 58, 59 and bingo three minutes. I walked back over to the bathroom counter and slowly reached for the stick. I brought it up to my chest and was petrified to turn it over in my hand. DAMMIT BELLA JUST DO IT! Great now I sound like a Nike commercial in my head. Okay 1,2,3 and flip! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKITY, FUCK! Two lines, two lines, two lines… Never in my life have I been so scared. That auction was nothing compared to this. I'm having Jasper Whitlock's baby!

I saw Jasper's phone sitting on the night stand along with my extremely unused one and decided to send him a message. "Charlotte." I called out the door.

"What's up bean, you bellowed?"

"Can you give Jasper his phone for me?"

"Sure but you better not stay up for hours texting."

After she left I sent the following message to Jasper:

_I GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU TOMORROW. – B_

_**DOES IT INVOLVE YOUR BODY? -J**_

_TECHNICALLY YES BUT STOP BEING A PERV. –B_

_**WHEN DO I GET THE SURPRISE? –J**_

_HMM. I THINK RIGHT AFTER OUR TOAST SHOULD BE QUITE NICE. –B_

_**HEY, I'M NOT SHARING YOUR BODY WITH EVERYONE ELSE. –J**_

_GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER. I SAID TECHNICALLY. –B_

_**I CAN'T WAIT, TELL ME NOW. –J**_

_NOPE, GET BACK TO TAKING CARE OF YOUR LITTLE PROBLEM. I LOVE YOU. –B_

_**I LOVE YOU TOO. –J**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

I could hear the surf as it lapped at the beach. I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin and the breeze through my hair. I could even feel the sand beneath my toes but best of all I could feel Jasper showering me with kisses saying 'I love you Mrs. Whitlock'. It was a perfect moment until I heard the loud nuclear meltdown ringtone of Alice calling me. DAMMIT, it was almost real. I wrenched my eyes open and grabbed my phone from the nightstand.

"Really Alice, I was having a wonderful dream and you had to ruin it." I growled into the phone.

"Shutup and do as I say, get in the bathroom and lock the door. Tell me when you're in there, I'll wait on the line." Alice bellowed.

"What's going on?"

"Oh just your fiancée trying to ruin my perfect planning, now get in there and tell me when the door is locked."

"Okay, okay. I'm in the bathroom and the door is locked. Now will you tell me what's going on with Jasper?"

"Oh you'll know in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Bella, darlin' where are you?"

Oh I get it now. He must be having wedding jitters.

"I'm hiding in the bathroom so you don't ruin all of Alice's perfect plans."

"I need to see you, I need to make sure you're alright. I had a terrible dream that someone stole you away. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I was having a fantastic dream until Alice woke me up telling me to hide in the bathroom." I replied.

"Really what was it about?" He whispered.

"You, me, a secluded beach…"

"Well I like that one much better than mine. Are you sure I can't talk you into coming out of the bathroom for just one second?"

"Jasper Whitlock, don't make me get your brothers and mine to pull you out of her room now you talked to her so now you need to scoot back to your room so I can get her ready." Alice screamed from the hallway.

"Alright I'll stick with tradition. Bella baby, I love you. See you in a few hours."

"I love you too Jasper."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Immediately after he left I had to turn my head to the toilet and vomit. Okay is this morning sickness or are my nerves getting to me.

"Bella sweetie, are you okay?" Charlotte called from the bedroom.

"I'm fine Char, they just woke me up kind of sudden like and now my stomach is in knots. I'll be fine once I eat something and sit down for a bit." I replied.

"Okay well while you're in there go ahead and shower. Vicky will be up in a minute with your breakfast. I have a feeling we will have to walk you around with a sheet wrapped around you until the ceremony since Jasper is such a wreck right now. He'll probably keep trying to get in here to check on you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After my shower I spent the next few hours with women buzzing all around me. _Curl her hair this way. Pull this up. Let this hang. Braid this section and clip it back here. Her makeup should be simple. No elegant. No make it look fresh and clean._

_Is Jasper in the hall? Check that door. Do we have to get E__mmett and Peter to stand guard?_

In between zoning in and out of conversations I was allowed to eat and a couple of times they let me talk to Jasper on the phone but mostly I just sat still as a statue as they tortured me with hair and makeup and then the dress.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay Bella, it's time to go." Emmett said as he busted through the barricade of women.

"Dammit Em Jasper could have been out there creeping in the hallway trying to get in." Rose screamed.

"He's standing at the altar with Peter and the priest waiting on all of you to get Bells downstairs." He replied.

"How does he look Emmy Bear?" I asked.

"Scared shitless! Apparently that nightmare he had has him really shook up. But I can definitely say that he doesn't look nearly as good as you baby sister."

"Hey!" Tia whined.

"Oops, sorry squirt! I meant second youngest baby sister." He replied.

"That's better." Tia smirked.

"Just don't get any ideas little bit. We have a whole year before I need to worry about marrying you off. And remind Benjamin about that because the next time I catch him snuggling up to you I'll…"

"SHUTUP EMMETT!" All the women said in unison.

"I'm just saying."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emmett pulled me in close as the wedding march started. I finally got my first glimpse of Jasper and Em was right he looked so nervous. I mentally laughed as I watched his chest deflate letting out the breath he had been holding. Everything else faded away and all that was left was Jasper. The closer I got to him the bigger his smile got. He was blindingly handsome and I just wanted to curl up into his body as Emmett placed my hand in his.

"Take care of her Jasper." Emmet whispered.

"Always."

I don't remember reciting vows or anything else I just heard that sentence I had been waiting for all day. 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.'

And kiss we did. It would have been longer like say forever had the wolf whistle and laughter not made us break apart.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I barely remember dancing with him but when they brought out the champagne I looked at Jasper and knew he was waiting for his surprise. I mouthed later as we listened to the toasts. After they were done he looked at me again and said, 'well tell me I want to know about my surprise'.

"You're going to have to learn more patience if you're going to help me raise our baby."

"I have plenty of patience I just missed you and having you away from me all day was – wait, what did you say?" Jasper asked.

"I said that you are going to have to learn more patience if you're going to help me raise our baby." I repeated.

"Our baby as in – " He slowly touched my still flat stomach.

"Yes." I answered.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

With that outburst everyone in the tent started shouting their congratulations and quickly I was enveloped in a sea of women hugging me and rubbing my belly. Jasper had his own gauntlet to go through. His brothers were slapping him on the back and trying to put him in a headlock while my brothers were pretending to look pissed off. Well at least Riley and Edward were pretending, Emmett was silently fuming. In the end he shook Jasper's hand and threatened him with massive bodily harm if anything happened to me. I stood there watching the two best friends laugh and joke about Emmett actually beating Jasper in a fight when I realized that they completely forgot about me. "Ahem, do I get to be part of the hugging and joking or did you both forget about me already?"

"Bella bean, sorry sis. I guess I need to ease up on the whole acting like Dad huh?"

"I like you this way, besides this IS exactly how Dad would have acted. Now give me a hug so I can get back to my husband." I said.

"I'll be extra gentle in the hug department from now on. Don't want to injure my nephew before he's born."

"Who says it will be a boy? I could have an adorable blond headed baby girl."

"I would much rather a brunette haired daughter with her momma's chocolate brown eyes." Jasper interjected.

"And what if she had her daddy's eyes?" I asked.

"I'd love her all the same."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you hear that now two of the women are pregnant?" Nessa said to Emily.

"Ssh. We're still going through with the plan and taking them all. I will have my baby." Emily hissed.

"But that child could have blond hair like it's father." Kim whispered.

"I didn't say that I would keep her heathen child. Once she gives birth we can give the child off to someone off the reservation and then Sam will make me a child of my own." Emily replied.

"Well I want the tall blond that is married to the big man. Think of how beautiful that child would be with Jacob's skin color and eyes." Nessa said.

"Paul said he will fight Sam for Bella. Besides that little brunette over there seems to be an easy conquest and she is much darker than Bella is." Rachel interjected.

"I don't care which one Quil takes, I just want a child." Claire whined.

"Sssh. Enough chatter, get back to work the dinners are ready. It's showtime." Emily cooed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"James, something doesn't feel right."

"What's the matter Vic? Are ya sick or something?" James replied.

"No, it's just something hasn't felt right since I entered the tent. Something feels wrong I can't place it though." Victoria replied.

"It's probably nothing baby, we've all been on edge lately so the vibe in the air hasn't been perfect but now Jasper is married and everything will be perfect." James said hugging his wife.

"Dinner is served." The call rang out through the tent from one of the caterers.

"Great I'm starved." James said.

"The food, of course…" Victoria mumbled.

"James, it's the food don't eat it." Victoria said but it was too late he had already taken a bite of a roll and was cutting up his chicken breast.

"The food tastes fine Vic stop fussing and eat your food."

"NO. Everyone don't eat the food, something isn't right." She called out but unfortunately she was too late again. Everyone was already a bite or two into their meal and she could visibly see the caterers getting antsy.

As if on cue Char called out to her sister to ask what was wrong and immediately fell forward and passed out over her plate. It caused a domino effect as the rest of the wedding party also passed out. Before Victoria could get up and run a cloth was in front of her face and it smelled sickly sweet and her world became black as she passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Keep the bride, Bella and the strawberry blonde over there sedated. They have the most active powers and could do more harm than good. We need to claim the others before we wake either of them. That way we can keep them in line by threatening the others with bodily harm." Sam commanded.

"Let's just hurry up and get home I want a piece of that tall blond so bad I can taste it." Jake said.

"I know I can't wait to sink into the quiet blond that they called Tanya. She is smoking hot. If I didn't have Angela I would probably keep her for forever." Embry said.

"Shutup all of you let's just get home before someone stops us on the highway." Paul interrupted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

I woke to the sounds of men groaning and moaning and felt a terrible pounding in my head. Suddenly

it dawned on me, my Victoria, my Red she knew something was wrong and I ignored her. I'm such an

idiot! I could have stopped them I could have saved her, now she's gone. They're all gone!

"James stop berating yourself. You didn't know that her gift would surface now. I'm just as much to

blame, I was busy focusing on only Alice's thoughts that I didn't even pay attention to the fact that I

couldn't hear their thoughts." Edward replied.

"Who's thoughts?" Jasper asked.

"The caterers." Edward replied.

"Char's pregnant, what if they hurt her and the baby?" Peter whined.

"Bella is too, don't worry we'll get them back I promise." Jasper replied.

"Guys, so is Alice. God this is all my fault, I was so focused on her thoughts and visions of our child that I

didn't pay attention. SHIT! I'm so so sorry!" Edward cursed.

"Stop it little brother, just stop it. We'll figure this out and get them back. Now James you're good at

tracking can you track them? It was about 5:30 when the food was served, what time is it now? Would

their trail be too cold to follow?" Emmett asked.

"Besides Bella, no trail is ever too cold for me to follow. It's a little after 3AM, they've had 10 hours

head start but I can definitely tell you that they went west for sure." I replied.

"Great let's pack some supplies and get our women back." Garrett announced.

"Wait! You're going to need our help." Said a lean blond haired man as he entered the tent .

"Who the hell are you?" Alistair shouted.

"Demetri, Demetri Volturi and this is my brother Felix." Demetri replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I felt a strange rocking motion and the sound of cars rushing passed me. My head was pounding and

my throat was dry. I could hear two men talking at a low level and that was when the panic set in. The

wedding. The food. The caterers! My family! My eyes shot open and I was in the back of a utility van. I

tried to scream but it was silenced in my throat. My mouth was so dry and something was stuffed inside

it. I instinctually brought my hand to my mouth to remove the obstruction but they wouldn't budge.

They were tied together above my head. Oh god what is happening to me! Somehow I managed to use

my tongue to force out what I now know to be a rag stuffed into my mouth. I tried to scream again but

it was still only a small hoarse squeak.

"Well Hello Red! Nice of you to join the land of the living!" Said the man in the passenger seat.

"Don't even bother trying to scream, the sedative I gave you gives you that cotton mouth feeling.

Besides we just turned off the highway onto a country back road and won't be stopping for another 200

miles. No one but Embry and I would hear you." Said the dark skinned man.

"Where – " I managed to choke out.

"Where are you? On the way to your new home. Claire is going to be so happy I picked you. That red

hair of yours with my dark features will make some beautiful babies for us. Claire is going to be so

proud." He rambled.

"Sisters –"

"In other vans going to the same place. I wanted alone time with you so I had Embry here drive us. Oh

name's Quil by the way. Your Victoria right?"

I nodded my head still trying to understand everything he was babbling about. I tried again to move

my arms but they weren't budging and when Quil noticed his eyes changed color and were practically

glowing yellow. I started to panic when he crawled his way back to me. I could see the bulge in his

shorts and knew exactly what he wanted.

"I think I want to get to know you now, you don't mind do you Embry? She just looks so delicious right

now and I can't wait." Quil said.

"No but once the others wake up we're bringing Tanya in here because I will definitely need a release

after you have your fun."

"No please don't." I whispered still not able to talk any louder.

"Beg all you want Red, that's my favorite part of play time with Claire. I never let her cum until I'm

ready." He said as he reached underneath me and unzipped my strapless dress.

"God your body is amazing. Such flawless cream colored skin, I almost messed up my shorts when I laid

eyes on you."

"You disgust me. I can't believe you would rape and impregnate me just to give your girl a baby. You're

sick both of you are."

"Ooh Quil, you got a feisty one there. Lucky man, you're gonna have so much fun! I'm jealous."

"It just keeps getting better and better. Get angry Red, or even cry it doesn't matter to me but if you try

to fight back it will be painful for you especially if I go wolf." He said as he pulled the dress down and off

my body.

He quickly stripped his shorts and since he was without underwear his extremely hard cock sprung free.

Dear God this is actually happening. I want to wake up from this nightmare and will myself back into

James' embrace but I'm stuck here. His hands start to trail up my legs and his touch is so rough that I

know I'm going to bruise. I keep yanking at the rope that keeps my hands restrained but they still don't

budge. I tried to keep my legs squeezed tight together but he wedged them apart with his knees as his

hands squeezed my breasts. He leaned in to kiss me and I jerked my face to the side and whimpered.

"I can smell your fear and it's driving my wolf crazy. You're in for a bumpy ride Red."

With that he ripped off my panties and thrust into me, I let out a choked scream as tears ran down my

cheeks. He was pounding into me so hard that I was sure he was ripping me in two.

"So tight, so good."

"Bastard."

"I can feel you getting wet for me, my wolf likes you and wants you to like him."

"I hate you! James will find me and kill you for this."

The pain is intolerable. I nearly blackout. My tears won't stop. Embry is moaning and this bastard is

grunting about how good I feel. I've turned numb to the situation and find a fascinating spot on the wall

of the van. As Quil lets out a string of curse words and thrusts into me erratically I feel a sharp pain in

my throat and he orgasms violently. Dear God kill me now he just came from raping me and bit me at

the same time. As my world darkens and I drift out of consciousness one thought is on my mind, I want

my James.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Paul!" I shouted into the cell phone.

"You bellowed Sam?" He replied.

"Embry just called and said that the red head woke up. Quil just got done having some fun with her. Watch Bella closely, if she starts to stir give her the tranquilizer." I commanded.

"Will it hurt her or the baby?"

"Emily said it shouldn't hurt her, why do you care about the baby? It's not yours." I asked.

"Because if she miscarries it could damage her and her ability to give Rachel and I a child." He replied.

"Of course I didn't think of that. I'll ask Emily."

"She says the baby will unfortunately be fine which will only delay your wait. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's okay, besides Rachel may want to keep it if it has dark hair like the mom." Paul said.

"True, Rachel has an enormous love for all children. You may be lucky in that aspect. I have to go, Kate is waking." I said before hitting the end call button.

"Jasper!" Bella screamed as she suddenly woke up.

Paul pounced on top of her jamming a needle into her arm while holding her tightly to his chest and shushing her. As she passed back out Rachel watched her husband continue to hold Bella running his fingers through her curls and rocking her body slightly. Silently Rachel fumed over his treatment of Bella.

Meanwhile in Sam's van, the last thing Kate heard before passing out was the sound of Bree's sobbing as two twenty-something twins and a third boy who looked the same age all took turns raping her. "Garrett." She whispered.

**Please don't hate me for the rapes! It will get better I promise but the story wouldn't have been realistic without some sort of tragedy. Please keep reviewing, I get a kick out of hearing everyone's thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

"What are you doing here?" Peter growled at Felix and Demetri.

"We are supposed to be tracking the girls for the brothers but in reality we are here to help you get them back from the wolves." Demetri replied.

"Why should we believe you? We know that Aro wants Bella and Caius wants Rose and Marcus wants Tanya so what do you have to offer to make us believe you are truthful." Peter said.

"They have his sister, April. She's pregnant with Aro's child. She fears for the safety of the child so she loyally gives him flashes of her visions to appease him." Edward stated staring at Felix with great sadness in his eyes.

"That's not the worst of it, my Gabriella and Dem's Heidi are also being held captive as sexual play things. We want them out of the castle. There is a tribe of nomads who also shift into wolves, all of their women were stolen by the Volturi guards and are being used by the Volturi as sexual play things and baby making machines. If we help you save your girls we just want some help in freeing the women from the brothers so we can return them to the nomads." Demetri informed the group.

"Jasper what do you think?" Emmett asked.

"I say we get started right away, I can tell they are both telling the truth. But how can you help us James is just as good a tracker as you are Demetri and Emmett is probably stronger than you Felix." Jasper replied.

"We found a little secret weapon on our way here. Tye come on in, they won't hurt you I promise." Demetri replied.

A dark skinned boy who looks to be about 19 years old walked into the tent bearing a remarkable likeness to Tia. As he cowered behind Felix Demetri grabbed him by the arm to introduce him to the group.

"This is Tye, I believe you know his sister Tia." Demetri announced.

"Tia, she's here? Where is she? Where's my baby sister? Give her back to me right now." Tye demanded.

"Hush boy, she's been stolen from us along with our women. Now calm down. Demetri how can he help us he's just a boy?" Charles asked.

"Edward how far away can you read minds?"

"About three miles out, why?"

"And how far is the next closest neighbor or town?"

"Seven."

"Tye, hold his hand and let him see what you can do." Demetri commanded.

Tye held Edward's hand and instantly Edward fell to his knees from the onslaught of voices in his head. Emmett started to panic but Felix held him back assuring him that his brother was not in pain just shock.

"Edward what's happening?" Riley asked.

"Amazing, I can hear all the way to Houston. He's like a battery boost just like Tia. Does this mean that he can help you both track the girls?" Edward said.

"Yes, so are you ready to go or do you need more convincing?"

No one even bothered to say a word they just filtered out of the tent and to the house to change clothes before getting in the cars.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, we're here! Your new home." Sam announced while opening the sliding van door.

Kate, Bree and Alice stepped out of the van shielding their eyes from the blazing sun overhead. Once they had time to focus they noticed the small village in front of them and three other vans containing the other girls. Kate stumbled a bit as she tried to get to Tanya and Sam quickly threatened to dose her again with another sedative.

"I will sedate you if I have to, don't even think about using your powers on us or your sister will suffer the pain of your punishment." Sam announced.

"Okay follow me ladies, the house you will be staying in for the most part is right over here. I have made sure that there are plenty of towels, sheets and blankets. The water and electricity is working and if it gets too cold the fireplace has plenty of wood stockpiled next to it." Emily said as they all walked in her direction.

Bella was still unconscious so Paul had to carry her. Rachel watched again with disgust as he stared at her lovingly.

"Emily if you don't mind I think I need to get to know Tia for a bit." Sam called out.

"Of course my love. Be back by dinner time 6:00 sharp." Emily cooed.

Sam started towards Tia but she quickly ducked behind Kate and sparks started to fly off of both Kate and Tia. "Tia not only do you boost my power, you're a conductor as well." Kate squealed happily.

Tia pulled her towards Paul who was still holding Bella. "Put her down unless you want to get zapped." Kate growled.

Paul silently placed her on the ground and stepped back. Bella started to open her eyes and taking in her surroundings jumped to her feet and hugged both Tia and Kate.

"Tia precious if you know what's best for you I suggest that you step away from them both. I don't want to hurt one of the girls to make you submit to me but I will if necessary." Sam growled.

"If you try and touch one of these girls I will end you. Get back now." Bella screamed.

Embry and Jake quickly snuck up behind Tanya and Rose grabbing them firmly around the chest. Both of them ripping at their tops and fondling their breasts. The girls were squealing and whimpering because they couldn't look the men in the eyes to control them with their allure.

"What are you gonna do now little girl? My boys have what they want. Maybe I should let them mark the girls as well." Sam cockily responded.

Bella was pissed off now and three spear like silvery shields appeared in front of. Bella screamed 'Ladies get down now'. Tanya elbowed Embry in the gut and kicked backwards into his balls causing him to let go of her and she fell to the ground. Rose threw her head back cracking Jake in the nose. He let go of her to cover his face and she threw herself on top of Tanya. The moment they went down Bella forced the shields at Embry, Jake and Sam.

Embry's went straight through his stomach and part of his spine. He fell instantly. Jake's went through the right side of his chest puncturing his lung. You could hear the sound of his lung filling with blood as he tried to breathe. Sam's shot was the worst, straight through his head he died instantly.

When all three men were down the shields disappeared and Bella started to assess the whole situation. Paul didn't move from his spot he just kept his eyes lowered and his hands up in a submissive posture. Emily came running towards Sam wailing like a banshee and Bella used a flat portion of her shield to through her back against the van.

"You may have stopped those three but there are 17 more not including the five of use right here." Seth said.

"17 more what?" Bella asked.

"Shifters like us. They're hiding in the trees waiting for their chance at your fine asses."

"I think I can take them. Back off now unless you want a spear to the head as well. I'm sure it hurts, just ask the one bleeding out over there. What do you think will happen first, he drowns in his own blood or he loses too much blood and simply dies?" Bella teased.

"Bitch. I'll make you pay for that comment just like sweet little Bree did when she tried to tell me I was sterile." Seth said while the twins behind him nodded.

"What did you do to my sister?" Bella was seething.

"Just had a little fun with that tight little cunt of hers. One of us should be a daddy in say 9 months from now." One of the twins replied.

"Bree baby what do you want me to do with them?" Bella asked.

"Maim one of the twins I want to see if the other one can feel his pain. But don't do anything else, I want Riley to finish them off." Bree replied with a glint in her eyes.

"As you wish sis." Bella said before creating a flat shield that sliced through one of the twins arms just below the elbow. He wailed so loudly that his brother actually jumped back like a scared little school girl.

"Kate, zap them a few times then keep an eye on them. I want to check everybody for injury." Bella commanded.

As Bella got to me I raised my eyes to look at her directly and she knew, she just knew. Tears started streaming down my face and I threw myself into her arms. "Oh Victoria, I'm so sorry. Who was it?" She asked.

"He said his name was Quil. When we got out of the van he disappeared. I don't know where he is." I replied.

"I can tell you." Paul said.

"Why should I trust you?" Bella demanded.

"Because after killing those three you just made me the alpha and now I want out of the god forsaken tribe." He replied.

"I'm listening, but I still don't trust you. You picked me didn't you that's why you haven't left my sight." Bella said.

"Yes you reminded me of a girl I once knew. I should have married her not Rachel. Now I'm stuck with a wife that can't give me a child." Paul confessed.

"Actually it's the other way around." Bree interrupted.

"What?" Bella and Paul both said.

"I tried to tell that to the three stooges over there. It's the men that are sterile not the women." Bree announced.

"How do you know that?" Paul asked.

"I can tell things by touching an object. Where it's been? Who has touched it? Somehow I was able to tell that those three were sterile."

"What about me? Can you touch me and tell?" Paul asked.

"Bella hold him down."

"Sure Bree." Bella said before pinning him to one of the vans with her shield across his arms.

Bree touched his chest and tilted her head to the side. "Strange." She replied.

"What?" Paul asked.

"It seems you can only have children with one girl. She looks like Bella but slightly taller and has green eyes."

"April." Paul whispered.

"Do you know this person?" Bree asked.

"If it's who I think she was taken away by her brother to live with family in Europe right before the plague started."

"That's all well and good but can we get back to the Quil issue." I screamed.

"Oh yes of course, I can feel him just Northeast of the village about a quarter mile into the woods."

"That's him? That's what I'm feeling?" I asked.

"What do you mean what you're feeling?" Bella asked.

"I found out a little too late what my power is, Evasion. The others are all around us in the forest but the strongest feeling is coming from the Northeast."

"She's right they're all around the village. If you try to escape they will attack, their watching right now." Paul said.

"Okay so we sit tight and wait for them to come to us. In the mean time I want to try something that may help the guys find us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With Tye's help we were able to track down the reservation quickly but we still had moments where the track would go cold and then reappear. When we found the reservation only a handful of old men and women and a few twenty-something girls were there. Emmett and Felix threatened to start dismembering some of the people if they didn't give us answers and one of them finally cracked and gave us directions to an old village that they use from time to time.

We had travelled for some time and had stopped to take a break and stretch our legs when I was hit with several waves of emotions.

"Em, Peter its Bella I just felt her." I shouted.

"What?" They shouted.

"I just felt Alice, Victoria, and Bella's emotions. I think she used her shield to push them here."

"He's right, I can smell Victoria. I know it's her." James said.

"Which way?" Emmett asked.

"West." James, Demetri and I replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

"Tye, do me a favor?" Peter asked.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to give me a boost with you battery power thing that you do. I've felt like an idiot this whole time because I can't get a read on anything. I'm so used to just knowing shit so this feeling blind thing is driving me crazy." Peter replied.

"Okay, give me your hand."

Peter grabbed his hand and suddenly took in a deep breath while trying to keep his emotions under control. "Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Em drive faster we got a shit storm coming and Bella and Tia are going to drain themselves dry if we don't hurry."

"Can you give me a bit of direction as to where I'm speeding up to?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, get off at the next exit. Turn right and follow the road for about 5 miles then turn left on a gravel road. It will have a white cross beam fence on both sides. It dead ends into a little village, that's where we'll find the girls."

"Hold onto your asses then, I'm flooring this puppy. Call Jazz and let him know what's happening."

"On it already, he says to move your ass or get this jalopy out of his way." Peter said while reading the text on his phone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How do you know this will work?" Tia asked.

"I don't but I'm hoping." I replied. "Alice, Victoria be on the lookout for emotions that match James and Edward's. If we're lucky my shield pushed our emotions to Jasper."

Just then Alice gasps and starting sobbing uncontrollably. Victoria grinned for the first time all day and Bella could feel all Jasper's love, adoration and pride mixed with just a touch of lust. _Men. Of course he would send lust along with the rest. I just hope he gets here fast. I'm not sure I can keep all of the wolf pack at bay til then._

"Bella, Bella was that –" Alice started to ask.

"Yeah Ali, I think it was." I replied.

"But how? I didn't think Jasper was powerful enough to send them that far without help from someone like me." Tia asked.

"He's not baby girl but somehow he did it. Have you ever met anyone that can do what you can?" I asked.

"Yes, but it can't be him." Tia replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"My big brother, Tye."

"Ladies, as much as I want to chit chat about long lost relatives I think it's more important to focusing on the fact that the pack is closing in. I can feel it." Paul announced.

"He's right Bella, they are closer. I can definitely feel where Quil is and he is the closest out of them all." Victoria added.

"Okay we need to stay close. Everyone face outwards. I'm going to put my shield up, Kate I need you to give it a charge so hold my hand or stay close. Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be just fine." I said commanding everyone to their places.

"Paul, you're in charge of those three. They may be tied up but I don't trust them in the least. Kate give them all one more zap before we get into position." I said while pointing in the direction of Seth and the twins.

As soon as she was done and back in place next to me Quil the first of the pack members emerged from the treeline. I gave the ladies one more warning not to touch the shield and to stay in place and they all nodded in acknowledgement of the order. Quil started out slowly walking towards us with a cocky grin. When he was close enough to speak he licked his lips and winked at Victoria. I heard her let out a little growl and I was so sure she was going to attack him. I gave her one more warning to stay still and she slowly looked in my direction before nodding her head. When Quil received no rise from her he started babbling about how he could still smell her on him and how anxious he was for round two.

"Don't you dare speak to her you disgusting piece of shit." I bellowed.

"I'll speak to her anyway I want to I own her until she gives Claire a baby. And maybe I'll keep her around afterwards just in case I need a play thing." Quil barked out.

"Bastard."

"Easy Vic, he can't touch you anymore remember?" I asked.

"I want him writhing in pain so James can finish him off." Victoria stated.

"I know sweetie, I know. Quil if you think you can get past me then come and get her." I taunted.

"Like your scrawny ass could stop me." Quil said before running towards me at full speed.

He hit the shield while four others did the same. Instantly they were writhing on the ground and wailing in pain. The others were momentarily stunned but Quil was completely passed out. I used the shield as sort of a broom lifting it over Quil's prone body and 'sweeping' him inside and Paul drug him over by the other three.

We were stuck like this for a couple of hours while the pack testing the shield at different times and places systematically looking for a weakness. So far we were able to take down eight of the seventeen including Quil. Three had been zapped several times and I think their hearts may have stopped beating. Paul's expression was torn, he looked as if he felt both pity and disgust for three. The other five had suffered wounds from me throwing spikes of my shield at them. I was draining quickly and could tell that Tia and Kate were just as tired. We're not gonna make it. I can't hold out much longer. I could hear Quil waking and Paul was starting to shake with anger and anxiety.

"Rose, Tanya I need your help." I said.

"What can we do?"Rose asked.

"Work your mojo on all of them. Buy me some time. We're draining quickly." I replied.

I gave one more push outwards on the shield but only two of the nine remaining men went flying backwards. After that I was on my knees wheezing for breath, Tanya and Tia right along with me. Tia looked as if she were about to pass out. I could barely hear Tanya and Rosalie cooing to the men about how they would have to fight each other for a chance at either of them. Rosalie was giggling as some of the men turned to wolves and started fighting. Tanya said they looked like giant puppies playing.

My world was fading fast and the last thing I saw before blackness took over was a pair of black boots running towards me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bella, my sweet Bella. She's still alive and looks unharmed. As we pulled up to the small village I can see Bella, Tia and Kate on their knees. There is a native American man standing over them and I'm about to attack him but I could feel his emotions and even though they are laced with some lust he only wants to protect her. I held Emmett and Garrett back and quickly told the man to back away from my wife. He nodded, stepped back and kneeled down clasping his hands behind his back. Submission and without a fight, well I need to find another target now.

As I hold Bella in my arms I survey the scene and realize that there are still nine men, albeit injured men, that I need to deal with but not now I need to care for Bella. The ladies had all rushed to their men and the wolf pack was still fighting. I asked Tye to assist me and I sent a large dose of lethargy towards them knocking them all out.

"Okay who wants to tell me what happened? And why were Kate, Tia and Bella drained of all energy?" I asked.

"Well Rose and I were using –" Tanya started before Peter interrupted.

"Tye, I need your help. Bella's shield and the wolves are messing everything up and I just know there are going to be some things that need to be discussed privately. I'm getting glimpses and I'm not liking what I'm seeing right now." Peter said as he sadly looked at Victoria.

"Edward get over here, you're gonna want to be a part of this boost as well."

After a few moments both Edward and I were reeling from the scenes before us. Edward ran to Bree and hugged his sister fiercely and told Riley to take her to one of the cars. I did the same with both Victoria and James. James and Riley were furious but for the sake of their wives maintained composure.

"Jasper?" Alice called.

"Yes." I replied.

"Two questions. Who is that guy you call Tye? And what is his power?" She asked.

"He's my brother." Tia said from Emmett's arms.

"And he has the same power as Tia's, just a bit stronger." I added.

"Stronger you say? May I have your hand for a moment?" Alice asked as she walked in his direction.

"May I hug my sister first?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry please hug her all you want." Alice said happily.

"I have been searching for you for two years now Lil Bit." Tye said.

"But what about your fiancée and mom and dad?" Tia asked.

"When I found out what they did I kind of went a bit crazy. I beat dad senseless and he's actually in a wheel chair. Apparently I crushed one of his vertebrae when I hit him repeatedly with my baseball bat. I scared the crap out of mom by telling her that I would hire people to violate her in as many ways as I thought possible. She had an anxiety attack and passed out from hyperventilating. They are under house arrest . Thomas is guarding them. Oh and Liz is now my wife and our baby was just born a few weeks ago."

"Georgia still?" Tia asked.

"Yup, we bought out the entire block and created our own little community complete with security."

"Well we can finish catching up later, my new sister would like your help. I still feel pretty drained from boosting both Kate's electricity and Bella's shield."

"Wow, you boosted two on your own and you're only 17. You're gonna be stronger than me Lil Bit."

"Tye, this is my newest sister Alice. Rosalie is the tall blond married to my big brother Emmett. My brother Riley and his wife Bree are in that car and Bella and her husband Jasper. They saved me from the slave house mom and dad sold me to."

"I am forever indebted to you for your kindness." Tye said.

"Nonsense, I love my little sister and wasn't about to leave her behind." Bella said from Jasper's arms.

"Baby, you're awake. Are you alright? Are you injured? Is the baby alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

As I kissed Bella and held her close to my chest I tuned out all of what Alice was asking Tye and focused solely on Bella. We were in our own little world and I loved it. I still hadn't had a chance to have a proper honeymoon with my darling wife. I was setting a blazing path of kisses down her neck and nibbling on her collarbone when Alice squealed. I still haven't been able to determine what each of her many squeaks and squawks mean but the look on her face was boiling over with joy.

"What did you see this time pixie?" Bella asked.

"Twins and twins!" Alice squealed again while flitting her stare between Bella and Rosalie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

"Twins? How did you see twins Alice? You can't see me remember and Jasper is now covered by my shield." Bella asked.

"Yes but when you drained yourself earlier and passed out I was able to use Tye's ability to see it. They are gorgeous Bella, do you want to know what they look like?" Alice asked.

Bella stared for a moment and looked me in the eyes and quietly asked 'do you want to find out?'. I just wanted them to be healthy I didn't care if they were boys or girls I just wanted to get my family home. "If you want to find out darlin' then go ahead and ask I just want to get the three of you home safe and sound." I replied.

"I hope they're both boys as handsome as you dear husband." She said while cupping my cheek in her hand.

"I would have to agree, while I have nothing against a little girl as beautiful as you I would rather not spend the rest of my life worrying about her safety. Go ahead Alice hit us with the news." I stated.

"Well your firstborn, a boy has his momma's dark hair and eyes but looks just like his daddy. And the second born by two minutes, has _her _daddy's blond hair and blue eyes but looks just like her momma. Oh and you don't have to worry about protection, they have both your powers and will be very powerful." Alice stated.

"What do you mean by powerful?" Bella asked.

"What she means is that they already have their powers. You're about to find out in a few short hours, you're getting a power boost Baby Bean." Peter interpreted.

"Okay while this is all well and good and I'm happy for my little sister would you mind explaining what you meant by '_and twins'_ earlier?" Emmett asked.

"I think Rosalie can better explain it brother." Alice replied with a smirk.

"Rose sweetie, what is she talking about?"

"I found out three days before the wedding that I was pregnant." Rose answered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna be a daddy too?" Emmett whispered.

"Yup." Rosalie replied while popping the p.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to steal the limelight from Bella on her big day. I had planned to tell you that night but…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Felix, is that you?" Paul shouted out.

"Paul? Tell me you're not part of this." Felix asked.

"Not by choice, I was goaded into it by the alpha and beta of the pack. Not to mention the piece of work wife of mine."

"You got married? I thought you loved April." Felix questioned.

"I still do, this marriage was arranged. The thing is I don't love Rachel, I don't even like her in the slightest. And according to the one called Bree, I can't have children with anyone but April." Paul confessed.

"Did you fight with the rest of the pack while Bella used her shield?"

"No, I tried my best to give them a tactical advantage when the pack started to attack. Bella reminds me so much of April, I wanted to do everything in my part to help her and the girls."

"Well let's hope the guys see it the same way or I don't think I'll be able to save you from their fate or get April back in your arms." Felix replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As we started loading up the women into the cars I watched how all the men were extremely attentive to their wives. I was so happy that we were going home and couldn't wait for my honeymoon with Jasper. As Demetri declared that we were all set I watched as Peter slowly stepped forward and said 'not yet'.

Apparently both James and Riley were planning what they wanted to do with the four men that had attacked their wives. Edward was explaining to everyone that although he was grateful to me for dispatching one of the twins Riley still needed retribution on Seth and the other twin. Riley had a very elaborate death scene all thought up involving all the elements and I believe I caught wind of something involved both ice and earth in the form of a _penetrating_ blunt object. Gross but extremely fair, they put Bree through hell three on one was beyond atrocious. On the other hand James' plan involved tracking some wild animals and I heard Peter explain to Jasper that he needed to use his power to subdue them until Quil could be _prepared._ As they kissed us goodbye and drug Quil off into the forest I heard Peter inform James that it was mating season for bears. Double gross. If I wasn't already disgusted at what he did to Victoria I might actually feel pity on him. NOT!

After some time had passed I could hear the distinct screams of Seth and the twin, according to Paul his name was Collin. Brady the other twin was lucky by comparison he only bled to death. Seth and Collin first dealt with severe winds that actually tore some flesh from their bodies. Then Riley burned them from the waist down, after that he used the water element to put out the flames and nearly drown them. When they woke back up he used the ice and those screams were the most terrifying. It was followed by a brief silence before the screams were back this time it was the earth. Insert cold shiver here. Just thinking about it made me nauseous. And then they were finally silent, Riley created a hole and buried them alive but apparently the weight of the earth on top of them crushed them within a few seconds.

My brother walked back into view and he looked feral but content. He walked directly to Bree and swept her up into his embrace before showering her with kisses. They sat back down into one of the cars while he rocked her to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With most all of the pack dealt with we left the remaining few alive to go back to the reservation and care for and protect their people. We're not completely heartless. Not at the moment. Now as everyone is settling into the cars I noticed Felix and Demetri talking to the one called Paul. When we came upon the scene he was actually standing guard over my sisters and Kate. I could tell from the way Jazz didn't attack him that his emotions and intentions weren't the same as the others. I needed to find out what they were talking about though. I had a bad feeling that the end result was not going to be a good one.

"Felix, Demetri. What's going on over here? If you want our help then you better get in the car now so we can get the women home to safety." I asked.

"Emmett, this is Paul. He was my sister's boyfriend before we left to live with family in Italy. He wants to come with us to save April and the other women from the Volturi." Felix stated.

Aw shit, even worse than I thought. "Are you kidding me? The girls are going to flip out." I replied.

"I promise he won't touch any of them or even look at them." Demetri added.

"I dunno. I'm going to talk to my family but I think the vote is against you." I replied.

After an intense round a fighting the women had a majority rule against Paul and the men weren't about to go against the women. We were about to tell them no when my own sister chimed in with a little compromise. "How about he comes with us but rides in a separate car and stays under a separate roof than the rest of us?" Bella said as she bit her lip. I swear I saw a smirk grace Paul's face.

"I don't have a problem with that. What does everyone else think?" Jasper added.

The majority of the group nodded. Oh great, another tag along. Yippee.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ride back home was relatively silent until Peter chimed in with a little tidbit. "Jasper don't panic but Bella's shield is about to get a boost from the babies." I was about to ask what that meant when suddenly everything around me went black and I couldn't hear anything from the other passengers in the car or feel their emotions. I looked down at Bella and she had such a sweet smile on her face.

"I wanted you all to myself since I'll have to wait for tonight before my honeymoon can actually start." She said as her hand slid down my chest and quickly unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants.

"Darlin' we can't do this in the car, everyone will know." I pleaded more for her embarrassment than for my lack of enjoyment. I was more than willing to do this considering her shield had turned a solid black. She was starting to pout when my phone buzzed with a text. It was from Peter.

No one can see or hear you and I think her shield will absorb the scent or something. - big brother.

I replied: Can you see us? How did you know that's what she wanted?

Are you really asking that question? Yoda senses, DUH! - big brother

Oops forgot, will try not to rock the car. – Jazz

No sweat, we're stopping in a few to eat. Will grab food for you and the Misses. – big brother

Thanks. – Jazz

"Okay Darlin', it seems that Peter _knows _that we're covered from embarrassment so what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Everything." Bella replied.

God I love my wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

I left my brother and his wife to have their bit of peace and quiet while the rest of us decided to eat. I had gotten a glimpse of what needed to happen in Italy and was now wondering if Alice had seen any of it. As I pondered that idea myself, Tye and Edward answered my question. "Yes." They answered in unison.

SHIT! So not what I wanted to hear. I wanted to be able to take all the women back home and barricade them in, run off to Italy, storm the castle, kill the bad guys and save the women but no my life can't be that simple. Not only do I have to explain this to the rest of my friends and family but I have to find a way to convince my baby brother to take his wife and twin along with Tanya, Kate and Tia to Italy. If they didn't come we could never win. This is such a cluster fuck! He is going to rip me a new one just for suggesting it.

"I know how you feel. I have to explain to Emmett that both of his baby sisters are essential to saving the women in Italy." Edward said.

"Edward is there any possibility that Alice could persuade Emmett and in turn Emmett could persuade Jasper?" I asked.

"Fat chance in that. She has way too much energy for him. He can only take her in small doses. But I got an idea that might work." Edward replied.

"Shoot."

"What if Tia boosts Rosalie in convincing them both?"

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that. Pure genius Edward." I replied.

"Being inside everyone's mind does have its advantages."

"Hey Rose, got a second to talk to your big brother?" I asked.

"Always Peter, what's up?" She replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"NO. No way, no how. NO. NO. NO. NO." Emmett bellowed as Rosalie pulled him off to the side to talk.

"Benjamin I gotta borrow Tia, I'll have her back in a second, I swear." I whispered as I carried her up behind Emmett and practically through her at Rose.

"Boost her." I mumbled before patting Emmett and walking back to Char and James.

"Emmy bear, you need to lower your voice and listen to for a second." Rose cooed.

Damn she's good. Instantly he softened and his eyes glazed over.

"We have to do this. Peter and Alice both saw it. If Tanya, Kate, Tia, Bella and I don't go then we lose and the women don't get rescued. You need to trust me and agree with this. You're also going to help me convince Jasper." Rosalie whispered while running her hands up and down Emmett's chest.

"Whatever you say baby, I just want you happy."

Damn she's extra good. I have to remember not to let Tia near Rose or Tanya the next time I need convincing of something. One down now I just need Tia to help Tanya convince Alistair and Garrett. This ought to be interesting. Alistair will definitely give in because he adores Tanya but Garrett will probably need to be zapped by Kate a bunch of times even if Tanya works her mojo on him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ow! Woman stop zapping me!" Garrett yelled.

"Well stop acting like a caveman and agree." Kate countered.

"You know I think you're losing your touch. That one wasn't that bad. Zap me all you want I can take it. I just want you safe." Garrett practically whined.

"Did I mention no sex either?"

"Now that's just cruel. Why would you -? I mean - , I understand but - UGH! Alright but you owe me big time and if you get hurt in the slightest I will spend the next year telling you I told you so." Garrett replied.

"I knew you'd see it my way. I love you." Kate cooed while hugging him.

Yes, that means we just need to talk Jasper into it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I couldn't see Bella in her blacked out bubble but I could feel her and man my senses were on overload. We had made love three times and had gotten dressed but she was still straddling my lap and gently kissing my neck. I was already getting hard again and was about to suggest round number four when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Peter.

_NO TIME FOR ROUND FOUR. WE'RE COMING WITH YOUR FOOD AND WE NEED TO TALK! - P_

Well shit! So much for my alone time with my wife.

"Bella baby, we have to get presentable. They're coming back with our food and Peter says we need to talk." I said as I pulled Bella off of my neck. We both groaned in protest.

"I know baby but we're not far from home. We should be back by about 10:00PM. The rest of the night belongs to you and me in our bedroom. Behind a locked door and no cell phones!" I added.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Anything for you."

"Okay, tell big brother the coast is clear." She said as the bubble cleared and I squinted my eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I can't believe what Peter just said. He threw it out there so nonchalantly and just expected Jasper to accept it and go on with life. He told us both that us women were essential to winning against the Volturi and if we didn't come then the men would lose and we would be taken again into slavery. To say that the tension was so thick in the Hummer that it could be cut with a knife was an understatement. Thankfully though Peter's Spidey senses started going off because before I even felt Jasper's arms snake around my waist or his anger projecting Peter yelled out, 'kiss him Bella'. So of course I did and as my lips hit his the anger was drowning me. I actually bit Jasper's bottom lip and dug my nails into the back of his neck. I even heard myself growl before the anger finally eased off and turned to a forced calm.

"Better?" I asked.

"Thank you baby. I'm sorry I projected that." Jasper apologized.

"It's okay but I need you calm so we can hear him out. Can you do that?"

Jasper took a look at the others in the SUV and realized that they were still feeling the effects of the anger he projected.

"SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE OR GET OFF THE FUCKING HIGHWAY!' Emmett screamed from the driver's seat.

"Emmy Bear calm down. Jasper was projecting, try to work through it and calm down." Rose pleaded.

"Jazz man, that shit sucks. Don't do that again!"

"Sorry Em, I think I'm calm now." Jasper replied.

"Okay now that it's all settled. Peter explain yourself and slowly. Keep the sentences short, don't ramble or I'll have Char cut you off if Jasper starts projecting again." I commanded.

"Harsh, baby Bean!" Peter joked.

"Pot and Kettle Peter, learn how to ease into a story. Now start from the beginning of your trip to knower land with Tye and explain to Jasper why I'm needed." I replied.

"You make it sound like you're already on his side Bella." Jasper whined.

"That's because I am now hush and listen to the story." I cooed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter explained in detail and Jasper argued against it in detail. At one point I was sure that I would have to shield him because I could feel the anger building but he managed to contain it but still wouldn't waver. I was at my wits end when I heard the most beautiful and seductive voice from over my left shoulder.

"Jasper, twin, listen to Peter and do as he says. Bella and I are needed and you will agree to all of us going. We'll be just fine. We will win and the Volturi will no longer threaten us. Do as big brother says and agree with us. It will be just fine." Rosalie said and I swear the words were honey and velvet and practically tickled my every sense.

"Rosebud, you're both pregnant! What about the babies? You could all get hurt." Jasper whined.

"We'll all be just fine, I promise. Now be a good big brother and agree to what Master Yoda is saying."

"Alright Rosie, I agree we'll all go to Italy." Jasper said with a sigh as he cuddled closer to me.

"Damn she's good." Peter blurted as he stared as his sister in awe.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two**

It's been a few weeks since getting the women back and in the mean time we have finally situated ourselves in Rome. It took some time to gather all our gear and find suitable accommodations for the women that weren't going to the Volturi castle. We contemplated leaving them at home in Dallas but neither us men or the women wanted to be separated. Felix and Demetri have checked in with the brothers and found out that April had a baby boy two days ago and has not been able to have a visions since we rescued the women. Apparently Aro is very angry and wants Felix and Demetri back in the castle ASAP. Felix told the brothers that the women had been rescued by the men and had returned to Dallas. That seemed to cheer him up but he still wanted _His _Bella brought to him right away.

We devised a plan that while Felix and Demetri were returning to the castle we would use Bella's shield to block sight of us (with Tye's help)while Tia would boost Tanya and Rosalie in persuading any guards to abandon ship so to speak. Kate was going to bring up the rear if any of the guards couldn't be swayed. Emmett and Felix were the muscle covering our flanks while Demetri pointed Jasper and Garrett toward the brothers. The rest of us men were just supposed to keep everyone connected as a group. I had seen it all and knew it would work I just needed to keep the men focused on their tasks.

"Peter are you positive this will work?" Jasper asked for the 100th time.

"Of course baby brother now have some faith in my ability as well as your wife's ." I replied.

We arrived at the underground passage to the castle and quickly made our way inside. First it started off as a man lost in lust here and another lost to fear his family would be hunted there but the real test was when we entered the main courtyard and all hell broke loose. The men were shouting all around us and Jasper was projecting fear everywhere. Suddenly Rosalie let out a deafening whistle and politely asked all the men to look at her and Tanya. Calmly Tanya told the men that they had to fight to get a piece of the virgins before them. Rosalie swiveled her hips and pulled Tanya in front of her then slowly moved Tanya's hair exposing her neck. Right as she was about to kiss Tanya's neck Tanya told the men that they had to fight to the death to win either Rosalie or herself. Instantly the men started fighting one another and ignored the rest of us. Amazing! As we left the courtyard Jasper dosed them all with a shit ton of lethargy and they all fell to the ground. Damn I really wanted to see if they would kill either other.

"Peter if you would pay attention you would notice that three are dead and several others severely injured. Besides I thought you knew the outcome of this battle." Jasper said.

"I do but I wanted to witness the changes had you not decided to knock them all out." I replied.

"Fucker, don't be such an idiot." Jasper growled. "We still need to take care of the rest of the castle and get the women out of here."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Demetri was leading Jasper and Garrett to the brothers with the women in tow as the rest of us men brought up the rear. We successfully cleared a path to the room that Demetri said they would be in and Edward, Riley and Alistair headed for the wing where all the women were held captive. As we entered the room I let out a gasp of shock, the room actually looked like a throne room. What? Did they think they were actual royalty? Ha!

"Who in the hell do you think you are barging in to this room without being announced?" A petite blond girl bellowed.

"Jane dear, it's alright. It seems our wish for the ladies to be brought to us has been granted." Said an older man with shoulder length dark brown hair. "Isabella, you are even more beautiful in person. Welcome to your new home."

Jasper growled and Baby Bean laughed with such a dark undertone that I was actually scared. Suddenly Jasper was emitting fear and I started to shiver. "Bro quit that shit, your projections are being reflected somehow."

"Yes, my sweet Renata is quite handy is she not." The man chuckled.

"You must be Aro which means the two of you are Caius and Marcus. We're here to tell you that the women are off limits. You have one of two choices. One, back down and forget you ever heard of them or two, die a painful death trying to take them from us." Jasper commanded.

"Oh I don't think it will come to that, besides you already know that you can't get past Renata. She is loyal to the end. We took her from a slave trader that used her for entertainment. Isn't that right my sweet." Aro announced.

"Yes Master. I am loyal to you and your brothers." Renata replied.

"Afton, send Chelsea in to break their bonds and then we can dispose of the men and my treacherous guards Felix and Demetri."

"Yes sir." Afton said before signaling another man.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but your little coup you had planned is not going to be successful." Aro chuckled.

As the door opened again a woman walked through the door and instantly bowed her head to Aro and cuddled in close to Afton. Aro commanded her to break our bonds and instantly she was focused on us. After a moment or two her brow furrowed and she looked defeated.

"Master their bonds are too strong and something is blocking me. I can't get near enough to even scratch one of them." Chelsea said.

"What? Afton I thought you said she was the best, why is it not working?" Aro bellowed.

Before Afton could reply Marcus spoke up, 'I believe I have your answer brother'.

"Yes Marcus what is it?"

"Their bonds are too strong because they are either family or in love with one another. It is impossible for Chelsea to break those kinds of bonds." Marcus replied.

"That's impossible, Chelsea has broken other such bonds. She can and will do it now. Try again Chelsea."

"STOP!" Tanya shouted. "Don't move a muscle."

Instantly all the Volturi and guard members froze. Bella has kept her shield on our group and we were unaffected.

"You will stop this quest on acquiring women. You will forget that any of us exist. You will release all women in your hands or we will kill each and every male in this castle." Tia, Tanya and Tye replied at the same time. Their voices mixing together and forming a demonic chorus of voices.

The men were frozen and were whimpering from the persuasion Tanya was forcing on them. At that moment another door flew open and in ran several women followed by Edward, Riley and Alistair.

"Emmett, Felix knocked out all the men in the room except the brothers. Bella use your shield to hold the brothers in place." I said.

With men restrained Jasper took this moment to address Aro directly. "What is your decision Aro? Painful death or turn a blind eye on us?" Aro being his haughty self just laughed and said, 'I will get her back in my castle again'.

"If that's your answer then I have to say I told you it would be painful. Bella Darlin' do your worst." Jasper laughed evilly.

Aro grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. He started clawing at his chest and wheezing for breath.

"Do you feel that sharp pain in your chest Aro? No it's not a heart attack, it's me. That is my shield forming a sphere inside your chest. Doesn't feel good does it? That is the pain I went through when those thugs stole me from my family and my Jasper. Now I can make the pain stop but you have to promise that you are never coming back for us again. What's your decision?"

"Never." Aro croaked.

"I thought you'd say that what about you two, care to stick with your brother's asinine plan to steal us away." Bella taunted.

"I will break you and I will have my Rose." Caius proclaimed as Marcus nodded in agreement, never taking his eyes off Tanya.

"I thought you'd say that." Bella giggled as the other two men fell.

Aro was now writhing on the floor and a bulge was forming under his button down shirt. One of the men whispered, 'you belong to us' and it only fueled Bella's rage. Aro's chest exploded revealing a shimmering blue sphere dripping with blood. A few moments later the same fate fell upon Marcus and Caius. As Bella eased herself back to a relaxed state of mind Jasper slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck while whispering soothing words to calm her further.

"Guys, I think we should get all of these women out of her right now." I replied.

"They're not all going to fit in the hotel rooms we reserved." Emmett announced.

"I can show you to the villa that the brother's own. It's just outside Rome. Plus the garage has plenty of 15 passenger vans that we can use." Said a young woman holding a baby.

"And who are you?" Riley asked.

"April? April is that you?" Paul whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

April stared at Paul for a moment of time and Paul slowly eased his way toward her. April finally snapped out of her dazed state when she realized that Paul was coming closer to her and her baby. She stepped back and questioned if it was really him.

"Of course it's me sweetheart, don't I look the same?" Paul asked.

"Yes you do but why are you here? Are you going to take my baby away?" April asked.

"Of course not. I just want to keep you safe, you and the baby. Come here beautiful, Felix and I are taking you home." Paul replied.

"Felix? He's back?" She questioned.

"Like I would leave my favorite monster. Come with us April, we'll keep you and the baby safe. We're all getting out of here, you, Gabriella, Heidi, all of us." Felix interrupted.

April started to shake and all color faded from her face. Her legs gave out and as she started to sink to the ground Paul swooped in and scooped her up without even jostling the sleeping bundle in her arms. Paul held her tight and followed Felix and the others to the garage, kissing April on the forehead and whispering loving and reassuring words into her ear. He could only hope that when she woke up she would have heard and appreciated the words he spoke to her.

As the caravan of women followed their rescuers to the garage they repeatedly asked if they were truly safe and were going home. Even though each question was met with the same response the girls weren't sure if they could trust the men and women that just removed them from their own personal hell. When they had loaded up the last of the vans, Garrett asked how they were supposed to find the villa that April had mentioned and before Peter could answer Edward said he had read it in April's mind when she spoke of it. "It shouldn't take very long let's get moving so the women can rest there for the night. " Edward announced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We were nearing Rome and I was enjoying the feel of Bella on my lap. I had one hand around her shoulders and the other on her lap. I thought she was asleep but then she let out a little sigh and readjusted herself on my lap. I was just about to ask if something was wrong when my phone vibrated and I read the text on it.

_**BLACK BUBBLE COMING UP IN 5-4-3-2-1 -P**_

Sure enough Bella and I were encased in darkness and I stiffened a bit from the shock of it. Bella let a giggle escape and nuzzled in closer to me and planted a few small kisses on my neck.

"I need some private time, but don't worry I'll keep my lust in check. I just wanted the four of us to be alone for a bit." Bella said.

"The four of us, I like the sound of that." I replied while gently rubbing her belly that was just starting to get a small baby bump on it.

"I can't wait for the first time they kick and you get to feel it." Bella replied.

"There's a difference in your voice now, like you know a secret that no one else knows. I like it, it makes me love you more." I added.

"I love that no matter where I am you seek me out like a magnet. You're never going to let me feel lonely ever again are you?" Bella asked.

"Never, you are mine and I am yours. You're stuck with me even if you get tired of my annoying possessiveness." I stated.

"I believe that I once told you that Possessive Jasper is really HOT!"

"Yes I do recall you mentioning it once. We're almost in Rome darlin' why don't you relax and go back to sleep I will wake you after we get to the villa."

"Okay, love you mean it!" Bella whispered.

"Love you too darlin' and both of the munchkins. Now rest, you've had a long day."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After picking up the other women and travelling to the villa, Alice, Bree, Victoria and Charlotte took it upon themselves to organize the whole house and sleeping arrangements for the night. The men feeling as if they were still not out of danger decided to sleep in shifts and then planned an early wake up and hasty removal from the villa before returning most of the women to the nomads.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A good majority of the woman that we rescued were returning to the nomad tribe. The others simply didn't want to go back to where they belonged or had been with the Volturi for so long that they knew no other life. As we travelled to the last known whereabouts of the tribe we gave them all a decision to choose for themselves. Stay with us or go with the tribe. They all decided to make a decision once they witnessed the lifestyle of the tribe for themselves. Diplomatic for a group of women who had all their independency taken away from them. I was just glad that I only had suffered in that cell with Eleazar and Daniel for a few short days. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like for these women or my sweet little sister Tia for that matter. I looked around the van and found her sleeping soundly on Benjamin's shoulder. They were so sweet together, he was patient and gentle with her. She was learning to laugh and be a teenager again.

After what felt like weeks of travelling we found the little village that the tribe had taken over. It was modest but at least the atmosphere was friendly. They welcomed us in with open arms and all the men came barreling through the village to hug and kiss their women feverishly. It was quite a happy scene and thankfully my fears of leaving these women had subsided. I could also tell that most of the other women were well on their way to staying here as well. Especially since it looked as if the population was predominantly male, like 3 or 4 to 1. Alice had whispered to me that most of the girls she saw that were pregnant were barely of childbearing age but I shushed her telling her to look at the smiles on their faces. "Wouldn't you smile too in a means to avoid being punished or something?" Alice retorted.

"The smiles reach their eyes Alice, you can't fake that." Rosalie interrupted.

Alice conceded once she noticed it for herself. I whispered something to her and she solemnly nodded and then stared off into the distance. "What did you tell her Bella?" Rose asked.

"I told her to look into the future if she needed clarity that they would be fine here."

The nomads decided to celebrate with a feast for the safe return of their women. We of course were the guests of honor. We ate, we laughed, and we made new friends. Alice came to me later that evening and told me that the village would flourish and prosper. That made both of us happy, that and the fact that all the women unanimously decided to stay here, the men couldn't be more excited about the outcome of their decisions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It has been about two months since we returned home from Europe. Our family has increased by six, Felix and Gabriella, Demetri and Heidi, Paul and April. Tye went back to his wife and children but not before giving Benjamin 'The Talk'. Since then they chat everyday by either phone or email. My brothers promised Tye to keep an extensive eye on their new little sister. Poor Benjamin, if he even breathes deeply with Tia in the room they all go insane. I might have to throw three brothers through a few walls. Not so sure my sisters would like that though with their husbands being out of commission and all for a few days. He he. Guess if I do I'll have to shield Jasper for that length of time as well because they're not getting payback if you know what I mean.

"What are you thinking about Darlin'?" Jasper said as his arms wrapped around my ever widening baby bulge.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"Uh huh, then why is mischief rolling off you in waves?" He chuckled.

"Oh just planning ways to give Tia and Benjamin a bit of privacy."

"Something tells me I have to start stocking up on drywall and paint for the unforeseeable future." Jasper breathed into my neck.

"You know me too well. I promise to give you a heads up if I do and will shield you the whole time the girls are pissed off." I said as I twirled in his arms to kiss my husband on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"Jasper, come here hurry!" I squealed.

"Bella darlin' are you okay? Is it the babies? What's wrong?" Jasper stammered as he ran into the room.

"Put your index and middle finger right here." I said as I placed his fingers on my baby bump.

As soon as his fingers were in place, one of the babies moved and his eyes went wide with joy. "Was that one of the babies?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"Either that or I'm about to spew one of those alien things from that old movie with Sigourney Weaver." I replied.

"Oh my god that's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Peter and Emmett asked as they walked into the living room.

"Jasper just got to feel one of the babies move for the first time."

"Oh cool, can I feel? Rose let me feel my two kick the other morning it was soooo cool." Emmett asked.

"Sure, put you index finger here."

Sure enough the baby moved and I had three babbling idiots standing in front of me jumping up and down like psychotic cheerleaders. "Hey Bean can I try?" Peter asked.

"Sure just –"

"No none of that finger bullshit I want my nephew to be tough, he's a Whitlock and needs to start acting like it." Peter said as he snuggled in close to my belly and started asking the babies to punch him in the head.

Charlotte walked in just then and raised an eyebrow to the scene in front of her. "Peter stop crowding my sister, she needs air ya moron."

"Char, Peter is trying to get one of the babies to punch him in the head. We just got to fill them kick a moment ago." Jasper informed.

"Okay but I hope he knows that he's probably getting a butt or a knee rather than a fist." Charlotte retorted.

Like clockwork the baby moved and Peter dramatically threw himself down on the floor like the baby actually did shove him that hard. "That's my nephew, show 'em who's the boss." Emmett bellowed.

"Ugh, you three are a bunch of idiots. I need to sit down." Charlotte huffed as she dropped onto the chair opposite of me.

"Babe you okay? Is the munchkin tossing and turning again?" Peter said as he scooped his wife up into his lap.

"Worse, his head is on my bladder so I have to pee every 15 minutes and am getting no sleep. Also I'm hungry again. Will one of you make me a sandwich?"

"On it. I'm making shaved turkey with cheese, tomato and mayo. That work for you Char?" Vicky asked from the kitchen.

"Perfect. Oh can you throw in some pickles and a banana and an apple juice?"

"Got it."

All the men just stared at her like she had five heads, finally she asked what they were staring at.

"Are you actually going to eat both pickles and a banana on a turkey sandwich?" Peter asked.

"Oh my god! I got this one Char. The pickles are on the sandwich and the banana is on the side you dork. It's called cravings and if you don't shut your trap Char is likely to cut you off for a whole year." I replied.

"Hey now I'm new at this. That was uncalled for." Peter whined.

"Whatever you big baby."

"Bella boo you want your usual?" Vicky asked.

"Yes and can you throw a bunch of the salami slices on the side please?"

"Sure thing." Vicky said as she strolled back into the kitchen.

"What's the usual?" Jasper asked.

"PB&J with chips in the sandwich."

"Well that's sounds crunchy." He replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm tired Jasper, I can't do it anymore." I whined.

"I know Darlin' but your almost there. Jason is doing great and one more big push and Jasmine will be in your arms. You can do that right, one more big push."

"Do you promise that I can sleep after the push?"

"You can sleep the rest of the night if it makes you happy."

"Alright, one more push." I said as he helped me lean forward once more.

"There's my niece." Edward said. "Do you want to hold them both for a moment before you go to sleep lil' sis?"

"Sure hand them here." I said.

Jasper had us all cocooned up in a blanket quickly and I took a moment to really look at my babies. Of course my bubble was quickly popped when Emmett started pounding on the door. "I want to see my niece and nephew. Let me in Bella Boo."

"Jeez let him in before the babies start to pick up on his emotions." I said.

Edward moved toward the door but Emmett burst through announcing his presence. I tried not to cringe but the babies felt it and threw a double shield at him and he broke the door frame and left an 'Emmett-sized' indent in the wall across the hall.

"Damn Hells Bells, that was rude!" Emmett scoffed.

"That was the babies brother bear and it serves you right for scaring them."

"My kids did that?" Jasper asked.

"Welll as much as I want to take credit it certainly wasn't me." I replied.

"Wow. Guess we better buy stock in the local hardware stores. We're gonna need it." Jasper joked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week before I had the babies Rose delivered her twins and they were absolutely gorgeous. The boy Ethan had blond hair but looked like Emmett and was extremely strong. He actually broke Riley's little finger when he held him for the first time. Reagan was a brunette version of Rose and every time any of the guys looked her in the eyes they turned into a puddle of goo for about an hour or so. Rose and I are going to have so much fun with her little talent. He he.

During my pregnancy Alice blurted out that she was pregnant with a little girl and proceeded to tell us exactly what day she would be born. Bree and Victoria also became pregnant and were due a few months after Alice. Charlotte delivered Payton just a few days after I had felt that first kick from the babies. I have a feeling he is going to be a handful just like Peter.

Today of course is the day that Alice said Alyssa would be born and we are patiently waiting. Edward said he would deliver the baby himself but Jasper is working overtime pumping him full of calm and confidence. We may have to bring the babies in because he's still shaking like a leaf.

"Edward?" Alice calmly called out.

"Yes love, I'm right here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but I have news."

"What's the news sweetheart?"

"Alyssa's coming, right now." Alice said as her water broke all over the kitchen floor.

"I got mop duty, Edward carry her to your room." Charlotte instructed.

"Pete, Em help me out. One of you carry Alice and the other help me push Edward in the right direction." Jasper said.

"I got Alice." Peter called.

"Come on baby brother, you have another baby to deliver." Emmett said as he shoved his brother up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been three years now, the twins are getting so big and I am pregnant again. I was staring out the window watching the caterers set up the tent for Tia and Benjamin's wedding when I heard my sweet Jasmine call to me. "Momma, Auntie Tia's nervous and wants to talk. She won't let me pump her full of calm. She says she needs you to make it all better."

"Okay pumpkin, I'll make it better. Go get your daddy and tell him that he needs to take Benjamin on a ride on one of the ATVs."

"Can I take Rea Rea with me?" She asked using Reagan's nickname.

"Yes but tell her no dazzling any of her uncles today. We need the men to be with it today." I replied.

"Okay. Auntie Rose already gave her a warning but I'll remind her."

Amazing how advanced my children are. I wonder if it has anything to do with being gifted? I made my way up to Tia's room and knock gently on the door. Tia softly said 'come in'.

"What's up Lil' bit?" I said using Peter's nickname for her.

"Do you think Benjamin will be disappointed that he's not my first?" Tia asked.

"Of course not, besides you haven't been with anyone since Jasper rescued us from Eleazar and Daniel. It's like you've been given a clean slate."

"I just hope he's not ashamed to have me." She whispered.

"Tia stop that right now. He adores you. Remember how he used to follow you around when we first got here? It was so cute. That poor boy had to endure several big brothers lecturing him about your virtue while several big sisters were working feverishly to set up elaborate encounters for the two of you to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet." I said as I recalled a moment where I feigned illness to get the attention of my three brothers so Benjamin could wisk Tia off on a horse ride for the next hour.

We spent the next few hours recounting tales and snacking on finger foods while Rose and Tanya did everyone's hair and makeup. It finally came time for the wedding to start and I heard Tye knock on the door. "You look stunning baby sister." Tye gushed.

"Thank you." Tia whispered.

"Benjamin is a lucky man and I know I can trust him to keep you safe. I'm so happy for you little sister."

The wedding went off without a hitch and the reception was pure fun, Whitlock and McCarty style. As the evening ended and Tia and Benjamin went off to their honeymoon cottage five miles down into the valley of the property I sighed and sat down on the window seat.

"What's the matter Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Are you tired?" He asked rubbing my small baby bump.

"Nope, but I have a craving." I announced.

"PB&J with chips or Rocky Road ice cream?" Jasper asked.

"No I think I was a plate of my husband with a side of Jacuzzi tub snuggling." I replied.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Have I told you how sexy I find 'Romantic Jasper'?" I said huskily.

"I thought you found 'Possessive Jasper' to be really sexy?" He questioned.

"Depends which one can guarantee that I am thoroughly satisfied tonight."

"You are soooo MINE tonight. I'm gonna make it so you forget your name and then sleep til 3PM tomorrow afternoon."

"Ah Possessive Jasper it is. This ought to be fun." I said as I giggled at his kisses on my neck.

**The end.**


End file.
